Bastion's Heart
by Bartric
Summary: Bastion had everything; friends, acceptance and a family he called Overwatch, but as he starts to realize how different he was from the other Omnics, he begins to doubt himself and lose focus of his purpose of his reactivation, and what will become of his life after, then an encounter with a Numbani defender has left him questioning more, what's happening to him? Review,Share,Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Numbani, a city of peace and prosperity, but most importantly a sanctuary for Omnics and Humans to coincide peacefully side by side without all the bigotry and violence in other parts of the world. Bastion felt at home, despite being a war machine who preferred being alone with nature, but this... He can at least tolerate it. Bastion was sitting with D. Va , Lucio and Zenyatta at a local café that serves both humans and Omnics. It was quaint, not too extravagant but they did serve the best coffee and offers more power extending fuel, mostly sunlight and a potato powered generator, Bastion wasn't a big fan, but at least Ganymede loves the seeds they have here.

The team were off on leave for their hard work and dedication to Overwatch, keeping the world safe and keeping crime in check. It was Lucio's idea to head to Numbani since it was, as he words it, "The most chill place on earth", that and because he was planning a concert for people to enjoy and listen freely. D. Va tagged along because she had nothing better to do since she is taking a break of doing streams for a few days, but on occasion updates her twitter, sending pics to the Agents at home. Zenyatta and Bastion were invited as well, though bastion wasn't comfortable with the idea of going to a city, but Lucio assured him that he won't have any trouble to face there, plus he could help with the heavy lifting and preparations for the show, if he is still uncomfortable. Zenyatta's reason was just to keep Bastion calm, and also to visit a friend who was living in the city.

As the agents enjoyed their time, D. Va and Lucio were talking about their hobbies mostly music and video games, Zenyatta was listening to the youths silently, meditating from time to time to keep his Zen in balance. As for Bastion, he was looking around at the city, he looked at his weapon,which was on safety thankfully and looked at the other Omnics around him.

In his memory banks, he remembered that he was built to be a war machine, so the thought of not carrying a weapon was alien to him, though when he isn't on a mission or when he is at peace, he somewhat felt out of place with most of his Newer models of the Omnic people.

Zenyatta took his attention from the conversation and looked over to Bastion. "Is there something on your mind, my friend?" Zenyatta asked in a concerned yet zen-like speech. Bastion looked up and whirred sadly. "Beep boop Viiir…" Zenyatta tilts his head. "You are sad that you are different, why?" Zenyatta asked in a curious tone. Bastion sighed and explained. "Beep bvweep briiiir vwee whiir vwee beep boop poob." Zenyatta nods his head. "I see… My friend, everyone is different in their own way, you may have been created as a war machine, but what makes you special is your kindness and willingness to work with others despite being a soldier of a war that all Omnics still have scars for, you shouldn't be sad because you are not normal, you are Bastion, an agent of Overwatch and my friend, you should not consider yourself a monster because you are different then our newer modeled generation, be yourself and be happy, do not feel that you are insignificant, be at peace knowing you have the means to protect others, when others cannot protect." Bastion shakes his head. "Vwee vriiir wooo…Doo beep boop." Zenyatta thinks for a moment. "I see… It is not that you are different, you just feel… "Alone" … I can see why you look upset then, my apologize on the mistake, perhaps there might be an Omnic who may have survived the crisis, and lives at peace… However, I would advise you to keep yourself open minded as you may be the last Omnic of your generation, but do not worry, you have friends here, to help you in your time if you so choose to look for it." Zenyatta explained in a more lighter tone. Bastion nods his head and stood up. "Beep boop." Lucio and looked at their friend. "Alright buddy, stay safe out there, and don't worry, I'll take care of your little bro safe." Lucio said in his positive tone as he smiled at Bastion. D. Va lets the little bird friend sit on her shoulder as she feeds him a handful of seeds. "Yeah, go ahead, we'll catch up with you later, everyone needs their "Me" time." She smiled warmly at Bastion. Bastion waved his hand and walked out into the city to get some thoughts of out of his core.

Bastion walked in a marching motion as he passed by many shops and business' in Numbani, his travels had taken him to a nearby park where he saw humans, Omnics and animals living their lives. Bastion decided to take a break to enjoy the serene feeling of the park. Quiet, fulfilling, and peaceful.

Though that stopped when he heard a scream. "AHHH, HELP THAT MAN STOLE MY PURSE!" Bastion's eye turned red and turned his head to an Omnic runner holding a purse in one hand and a knife in another. The runner passed him, but Bastion wasn't going to let him go. He began to sprint after him.

The Runner thought he was in the clear until he heard Bastion's footsteps, he looked over and saw the automaton chasing him, much to the Runner's dismay he kept moving. Bastion dodged his body as best he could so he doesn't hurt anyone in his chase. He can't open fire either as his bullets could injury civilians, so all he could do is run and hope to take him out in an unpopulated area. The Runner however didn't care who he bumped into, he pushed and shoved a few people aside and threw a metal trash can and mailbox in front of Bastion's way in a vain attempt to block him, however Bastion wasn't impeded by the obstacles as he was almost close to the Runner.

Just as Bastion was closing in on the Runner, the thief grabbed a child from her parents and puts his knife in front of the child's neck, the family looked in terror and Bastion stopped and aimed his weapon. "HOLD IT, don't even THINK of shooting me, you shoot me, and the kid gets it!" The Omnic placed his blade close to the little girl's neck to emphasize his threat. Bastion whirred in anger as he was ready to just unload some lead into the Omnic's body, but the kid would get hurt… What to do, he wondered. Suddenly something lands behind the Runner and the hostage, covered in a thick cloud of smoke, the Omnic looked behind him only to see two yellow eyes through the smoke. "You are under arrest for breaking the law, engaging hostage retrieval mode." The voice sounded like a female Omnic, though in Bastion's memory banks her tone sounded more like Pharah's in a weird way. The Runner, took his knife from the child's neck and tried to stab the new comer, only for the blade to snap in half and fall to pieces, the Omnic looked up as the smoke cleared to reveal an robot defender.

The Defender stood taller than the Omnic, her model was like a centaur, her armor was beige in color along with some green around certain parts of the armor, the head was slightly covered though on her face was a yellow mask that looked like a tribal mask that could be located in Africa, signifying that she was created here, on the side of the head were two green pained tusks for a more intimidating presence to it. The Defender was holding a powerful fusion driver cannon, similar to a mini-gun design but blasts out energy bullets, and on her back looked to be some sort of charger, to what purpose, it is unknown.

The Omnic looked frightened at the sight of the robotic defender and backs away only to be blocked by Bastion, who looked angry. The Defender looked at the Omnic and scanned him, trying to see if he was a threat or not, though it was too late to tell as Bastion grabs the Runner's arm and breaks it, causing the criminal to reel in pain, as Bastion takes the child and moves her to her family, who were very glad that she was safe. The defender looked over to the injured Omnic and placed energy cuff's around the Defender's legs and pushed him to the ground where proper authorities soon arrived to take him to custody.

Once the debacle was over with. Bastion looked over to the defender and analyzed her. To his surprise, her appearance was similar to a OR14 model back during the Omnic crisis. After the defender was giving her report to a police officer, Bastion walked up to greet her. "Beep boop." He waved in a friendly manner at her. The Defender looked at Bastion and Analyzed him more in depth only to point her weapon at Bastion's face. "BEEP BEEP!" He said in a surprised tone.

The Defender then stated. "Under article 1, section O, pargraph 7, sub-paragraph 2 of the Omnic-human treaty act stats: "All Omnics that partook in the Omnic crisis must be dismantled or deactivated, failure would result in immediate destruction of said Omnic." You are in violation of the act, so you must comply for deactivation or prepare to be terminated." Bastion was soon backing away, he didn't do anything wrong, yet he was found guilty for an old law that the U.N. had used for Omnics of his era, this was not how he wanted his life to end, not this way at least.

As Bastion was ready to fight for his life, an 11-year-old girl comes running in between the two automatons, screaming. "ORISA, DO NOT ATTACK, I REPEAT DO NOT ATTACK!" The Defender, whose name was "Orisa" looked at the girl and power's down her weapon. "Forgive me, creator… But why did you stop me?" Bastion looked at the girl and Orisa and tried to figure out what was going on. The girl then explained. "He isn't harming anyone, This Omnic is Bastion, one of Overwatch's agents, you terminate him, you're asking for a fight that may hurt innocents unnecessarily, and we do not want that." Orisa computed her creator's words and nods her head. "Very well, the Omnic is nulled and void of the law." Her cannon begins to morph into an arm, reverting to peace mode. Bastion was still trying to compute what was all that about until the girl walked up to him. "I am very sorry Bastion, Orisa is still trying to get into the hang of being a hero, shes…. Learning." She said embarrassingly. Bastion tilts his head. "beep viir?" The little girl looked up and smiled warmly. "I am sorry, my name is Efi Oladele, one of Numbani's youngest and brilliant creators, and this is OR15, Or Orisa as I like to call her, say hello to your new friend, Orisa." Orisa looked at Bastion but didn't say a word. Efi giggled a little. "She is kind of shy, don't be mad at her, please." Bastion looked up a few options he could take in this situation and decided not to go instigating the situation. "Beep whoop whiiir." He shrugged it off casually. Efi sighs in relief. "Oh, thank goodness, I'm glad we do not need to have trouble over this." She looked at her watch and looked shocked. "Oh no, I'm late for class, Orisa, keep guarding the city, I'm off now, I'll see you at home!" She starts to run off, waving to her Omnic guardian, who waves back as well. Bastion turns his head to Orisa who looked over at Bastion. "Forgive my brash action friend, I was merely doing what I was programmed to do." Bastion nods his head and says. "Weep vwiir?" Orisa nods her head. "Yes, to protect Numbani… and my creator." Bastion looked over to Efi's direction and almost wondered how an 11-year-old managed to make a Omnic like her, although Bastion shouldn't be questioning it since he is working with as Junkrat would put it "Misfits and freaks" in Overwatch, so it's best to not even ask. "I must get going, I have a job to do, stay safe citizen." Orisa left Bastion in the middle of the street.

Bastion tilts his head at Orisa, he was having some sort of malfunction of his CPU as he tried to analyze the Defender more, though unable to get any results. Bastion decided to leave and head back to the others, though as he does, he was starting to question why his CPU was starting to slow him down, and why he was empty in a way… Something was wrong with him, maybe the others might know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bastion and his friends were staying at a very extravagant hotel, Lucio knew the owner and she offered him a personal room for free for some personal favors he did when he first started out as a DJ. As Bastion returned, He saw Lucio testing out some beats and rhythms for his upcoming concert, Hana was talking with Pharah and Mei on skype talking about girlish things he was assuming, Zenyatta was Meditating outside a balcony that looked over the city of Numbani. As soon as Bastion entered the hotel apartment, Ganymede flies over to him and tweets happily that his friend returned. Bastion rubs the bird under his neck then proceeds to check on his CPU and Diagnose what was going on with him.

After some running tests and diagnostics, everything came inconclusive. Bastion thought about rebooting his systems, though he doubts it has anything to do what he was experiencing. As soon as he was about to go into sleep mode so his systems could be rebooted properly, Lucio walks over to him. "Hey Bastion, can you help me with my music, I was thinking of using your voice to give it some sort of realism to techno, you know?" Bastion computed Lucio's request and nods his head. "VWee Voo." Lucio clapped his hands together and smiled. "Awesome, come on, let's go make some noise!" Bastion thought some music making might fix his apparent problem.

As Lucio sets up his equipment, he moves his hand over the turntable and suddenly the top of it is covered by a shield. This is how Lucio is able to make some of his most popular songs, with his sonic amplifier he could bend the bass and volume of his music without damaging some of his equipment in the process, since his passion for music tends to be very intimate in its own way. "Alright buddy, everything's set, just plug this adapter to your head and let's make some fresh beats." Bastion took the plug, analyzing it for any problems, after nothing significant comes up, he plugs the adapter to the back of his head near his core and soon he was plugged into Lucio's equipment. Bastion gave a thumbs up to show he was ready. "Alright Let's break it down!"

Lucio moved his hands smoothly and swiftly as the beat coming from both his headphones and speaker, the music was literally pounding, smooth and full of life, Bastion used his voice module to tweak the Song's performance to feel more real and pure for the Omnic people. It took some time as they kept repeating certain parts to make it perfect but Lucio got what he needed.

Lucio took off his headphones and laughed. "Alright, now that's some real emotion right there bud, woo!" Lucio was very excited, Bastion removed the adapter from his head and looked at Lucio who was very happy, Bastion enjoyed himself for helping his friend, however he was still experiencing this empty feeling, he decided to go over to Hana maybe see if she what's she up to.

Hana was talking in a three-way vid chat with Mei and Pharah. "So, things in Numbani have been peaceful, Hana?" Pharah said casually as she was cleaning her armor. Hana responded in a relaxed yet bored tone. "Eh, its ok, not much action and since I'm officially on break on streaming, my hours have been more or less free." Pharah only laughed despite Hana's "problem". "Ah, poor little girl, bored without video games, you should get a different hobby, like sports." Hana fumed at Pharah. "I AM DOING SPORTS!" Pharah rolled her eyes. "I don't think Starcraft counts as a sport." Hana growled in annoyance. "IT IS A COMPETATIVE SPORT, DO NOT MOCK IT!" As the two women were arguing, Mei was fixing her blaster until she noticed Bastion behind D. Va. Mei decided to change the subject before things went out of hand. "Bastion, it's so good to see you, how are you enjoying the city?" Both Hana and Pharah stopped arguing to looked over at the old war machine who merely waved at Mei. "Beep vwoop." He said in a cheerful tone. Hana smiled at Bastion and pats his arm. "Hey there big guy, how'd your walk around the city go?" Hana asked curiously at him. Bastion recollected the events that led him back to the apartment but when his memory goes over to the Omnic Orisa, his CPU begins to act somewhat strange, so he decided to just make it short and brief. "Beep Vwee Whiir Dwee Zwhee." He said as calmly as he could. Hana and the girls were impressed by what he had said. "Heh, that's our Bastion, always running to stop bad guys." Pharah complimented the automaton with a smirk. Mei merely fixed her glasses. "I sort of wished I didn't hear about the part where you had to break the robber's arm, but he was a bully for using a child as a hostage, I guess Karma does exist in some form." Hana giggled. "Well, Bastion is a hero none the less a real OG in my books." Bastion scratched his head as he doesn't fully understand gamer lingo but accepts it none the less. Hana returned to her conversations on a lighter note rather than an argument that he just arrived on.

Bastion still experienced some problems with his CPU and now he's having more problems now that he explained the whole story, excluding the part of the second Omnic. He looked over to Zenyatta who was mediating, Bastion knew the Omnic was filled with wisdom, perhaps speaking with another Omnic might help him with his problems.

Bastion opened the sliding door and walked out to the balcony, Zenyatta turned his head and bowed his head in acknowledgement to him. "Greetings friend, how was your walk?" Bastion stood there in silent as he closed the door, Zenyatta sensed some sort of disturbance in the Omnic and decides to help him. "Is there something on your mind?" Bastion was hesitant to explain but he knew Zenyatta would be more helpful than his human allies, he sat next to Zenyatta and explained his whole day, from his walk to his encounter with a mugger then followed by the meeting of another Omnic, then followed by his CPU causing him to experience some sort of problem, similar to humans as emptiness and thinking about a certain person.

Once Bastion finished explaining, Zenyatta took a moment to analyze everything, then came to a conclusion. "Bastion, I believe you are experiencing the human emotion of love." Bastion tilts his head. "Beep?" Zenyatta nods his head and explained calmly. "Well, it's not exactly love, this is merely the first stage, which in my knowledge is "a crush", quite common to humans who sees someone and suddenly they found themselves interested in their supposed equal." Bastion was confused, then reiterated his Omnic friend. "Beep boop, Vwee Dwee, Vwee Beep boop Dee Whiir Viir, Beep boop." Zenyatta sat there in silence then replied. "I understand friend, but Omnics have evolved past your time, many of them have been equipped with an empathy core, expressing their emotions within their reasoning, though as a Shambali monk, we have turned it off to find spiritual enlightenment within the Iris, but for you Bastion, you shouldn't be able to show any emotion aside the fact that you have found peace within yourself when you were reactivated."

Bastion computed and processed all the information of what he was told and it still came up inconclusive. "Beep Deww Virr Vwee!" Zenyatta placed a calming hand on bastion's shoulder. "Please friend calm yourself, I understand you are unable to compute all that is going on with you right now, but I believe the Iris has given you a chance to experience some sort of emotion without a built-in empathy core, perhaps… it would mean you're gradually evolving without the need for upgrades, does that compute within your logic and reasoning?"

Bastion thought of it for a moment, then shook his head, still not understanding this human emotion, one way or the other. "Beep Viir Whiir, Beep boop!" Zenyatta sighs a little then tried something different. "Bastion, when you were reactivated and met your friend Ganymede, you were confused, yes?" Bastion nods his head, Zenyatta then continued. "well, you have experienced confusion, since you have been deactivated, but upon having Ganymede be around you, you expressed friendship and happiness, is that also correct?" Bastion thought about it, remembering the first time he met Ganymede as he was calm yet happy to have Ganymede on his travels. Once again Bastion nods his head. "You have experienced three human emotions even when you have no empathy core, Confusion, Happiness and kindness." Bastion tilts his head, still unsure what he was getting at. "Beep boop?"

Zenyatta replied in a zen-like tone. "My point, is that you have expressed feelings outside your primary function, it is illogical for you to have emotions without an empathy core, yet you express emotion flawlessly, even today when we were talking, you were expressing doubt, Bastion, my friend, you are special, you are different from many of our brothers and sisters and you adapt without upgrades or updates on your software, you are who you are, even if you do not understand it as a whole, you still express emotion, and what you were expressing when you let the Omnic leave, was merely intrigue, I cannot help you anymore from this point, the rest is up to you, and what you choose is your own, I can only guide you on your path, and give you advice, for now I shall mediate." Zenyatta turns his head and begins to hover, ignoring everything around him.

Bastion computed all of Zenyatta's words of wisdom, but he still didn't understand. Bastion placed his hand on his face, expressing his frustration of understanding his problem… After a moment, Bastion looked at his hand near his face, then lowered it. He questioned why he was compelled to even do that, after some diagnostic calculations, Bastion found only one answer to his question: "Frustration". Was this what Zenyatta was telling him? That what he was experiencing was emptiness? Emotions? Bastion stood up and left the apartment building again, deciding to take another walk.

Bastion traveled farther into the city, some of the humans and Omnics looked at him strangely. It's not like they've never seen an Omnic with a weapon for a limb before, right? Bastion shook his head and looked up to find himself in front of a library, Bastion tilts his head and decided to do some research.

Inside the building, Bastion found some books about emotions, Omnic anatomy and a few lighter readings for the fun of it. Bastion took no more than a few minutes to analyze and observe the texts in the pages, It was complicated to comprehend at first, which frustrated Bastion even further, however, he noticed he was experiencing emotions without even realizing it. Bastion placed the books back to their original spots and walked over to a window to see his own reflection.

Bastion decided to do a little experiment. Bastion searched to his memory banks and found a memory of Ganymede, perching on his shoulder, tweeting a very melodic tune. Bastion's eye glowed yellow, as the memory made him "feel" happy. Bastion looked at the mirror reflection and noticed this until the yellow light turned back to its natural calming blue.

Bastion tilts his heads at this and decided to do another test. Searching through his memory banks he found a memory of Zarya hurt from one of their missions, Bastion was helping Mercy patch her up, though he was the one that placed her in that condition, after she saved him from an incoming rocket attack. Bastion's eye was now grey, probably signifying sadness or guilt.

Bastion was starting to understand Zenyatta's words, though one more test couldn't hurt, right? Bastion accidently pulled up a very old memory of his time during the Omnic crisis, the fighting, the explosions, the killing, the rage the hatred, everything was going crazy, nothing made sense for him, only to fight and kill, destroy, destroy, destroy!

Bastion shook his head, snapping out his memory and looked himself at the mirror, only to find it smashed to pieces, by his fist. Bastion noticed from a shard that his eye was glowing blood red. After a moment to calm himself, A librarian came up to him, yelling at him for the destroyed window. Much to Bastion's embarrassment he offered to pay to fix it, luckily Overwatch was being funded, so everyone gets a paycheck. Once the repairs have been paid for, Bastion left the library, now understanding about emotions and Zenyatta's slightly vague explanations.

As Bastion was heading back to the apartment to tell Zenyatta he finally understood what he was talking about, an explosion occurred near him, causing him to fly towards a parked car and smash into it. Bastion lifted his head, his sensors were trying to realign itself, once he was centered again, five people with guns ran out of the building holding bags with what looked like money being overflowed from the top. Bastion shook his head and chased after him, a second robbery, only on a bigger scale, this is just crazy. Unlike earlier, people were nowhere near the vicinity, meaning Bastion can open fire without any consequence. The robbers hopped on into a truck that was waiting for them, just as they were about to escape, Bastion turns into his turret form and begin to unleash a barrage of bullets at the truck, riddling it with bullets and destroying the engine in the process. Once he finished off his ammunition, he reloads and reverts to his recon mode. The robbers jumped out of their vehicle and noticed Bastion, his weapon aiming at them. There were at least five robbers and including a driver, four of them were human and the other two were Omnics.

"HEY, WHATS THE BIG IDEA, BUSTIN' UP OUR RIDE LIKE THAT FREAK!" One of the robbers yelled out in anger. Bastion stood his ground and aimed his weapon at the men. "Beep boop Viir Dee Doo." The humans didn't understand him, but the Omnics did. "You got some nerve old timer, acting like a hero, but we're more advanced then you." One of the Omnics pulled out a small machine and tossed it on the ground, suddenly an energy shield pops up and defends the robbers. "Ok, light him up!" yelled out the first robber.

The Robbers aimed their weapons and opened fire, the bullets zip through the shield and began to pound on Bastion's armor, thankfully his armor was able to handle these weapons, he aimed his sub machine gun at the robbers and opened fire, the bullets didn't pierce the shield but it was showing cracks, looked like it was a weaker model then Reinhardt's or Symmetra's. The robbers backed away as they tried to shoot down Bastion, the Omnic robbers knew they had no chance and attempted to leave with whatever loot they could manage, however they were soon impeded by an authoritative voice. "HALT, YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE!" The robbers looked behind them to notice Orisa standing with her cannon aiming at them. The Omnics pulled out their weapons and opened fire on Orisa, knowing her models were beaten by Doomfist

However, Orisa wasn't weak as they thought, she turned on a force field around her, similar to Lucio's sound barrier, the bullets didn't do much to take her down, the Omnic robber pulled out a Molotov bottle and lights it up and threw it at Orisa, however, she fires a small device, and a shield pops up and takes the Molotov before it can reach her. The Omnics and the human robbers soon realized that they were surrounded, they all ran away, leaving the money behind, however, this would not satisfy Orisa. "YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!" She yelled out as she fires off a ball of energy, Bastion thought she was going to kill the robbers, though that quickly changed as soon as the ball stopped moving in a hovered position it shot out six ropes of energy, each grabbing a criminal and pulling them all into the middle, crashing into one another, knocking them out. Orisa walked forward and grabs a bumper from the escape vehicle and reverts her cannon back to her arm, she bends the metal around the robbers, capturing them. "Threats, neutralized." Said Orisa as she waits for the proper authorities to arrive and take the criminals to jail.

Bastion tilts his head a little, most of her abilities are similar to his team mates. Her creator Efi, said she made Orisa… Did she use his allies' abilities as reference? That question is going to be asked for another time. Bastion walked over to Orisa, who was standing guard over the knocked-out robbers. "Beep vwee." He said in a friendly tone as he waved at the familiar defender. Orisa turned around and saw the same automaton from earlier. "It is you again… This is the second time I see you, and trouble seem to come whenever you're around." Bastion computed this and simply shrugged. "Dee Whiir." Orisa wasn't convinced but he did stop the robbers from fleeing, so he wasn't all that bad. "Thank you for assisting in the arrest of these robbers, it would be harder to chase them if they had escaped." Bastion chuckled slightly, his eye glowing yellow. "Zhwee Zhwee, Beep Boop Doo Dee." Orisa nods her head then changed her eyes to that of a smile. "It is honorable that you help people, I am programmed to help out the people of this city, protecting everyone at any cost… However, my creator believes that I can do more help than to stay here in one place, I know my primary function, and that's what I follow." Bastion looked at Orisa and shakes his head. "Beep Vwoop Dee." Orisa tilts her head in confusion. "I should follow my creator's advice, but… If I follow it, it would contradict my main function: "to protect Numbani from all threats.", why would I choose such a path; it is illogical."

Bastion shook his head and explained that he once thought like her, follow orders and things would get done, though his prime directives was not one he wished to talk about, so he basically left out the details and told her that there was more past the prime directives then what's in sight of the orders.

Orisa was at a loss of words and turns around at the sound of sirens. "You should leave, I… Need some time to compute this knowledge… Stay safe and stay out of trouble… Bastion." She walked towards the first officer and gave her report.

Bastion stared at Orisa for a few moments before turning around to head back to the apartment. As he walked away, he noticed his eye was a bright pink but only for a split second however. Bastion didn't know what color that signified. He examined his memory banks and pulled up the events from a minute ago. Everything seemed normal up until he was talking with Orisa, up until she said his name, then it goes on a loop. Bastion closed the memory and saw his eye glowing a darker pink. Was…That interest? No…what was the other emotion Zenyatta said? "Love"? Bastion's eye turned green, probably confusion he analyzed to himself. Bastion shook his head and just walked off to the apartment, though along the way, he kept the loop going, something about it, kind of felt right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bastion once again returned to the apartment. It was already night time, Lucio and Hana are probably asleep by now. As Bastion entered the room, he found Ganymede sleeping in a makeshift nest, mostly paper and some twigs he found around the neighborhood. Bastion pets the little bird on the head gently with his hand, the little bird only chirped lightly and snuggled into his nest, feeling relaxed than usual. As Bastion decided to turn in for the night, He noticed Zenyatta was still meditating outside, Bastion almost thought he must've been deactivated by accident or something.

Bastion opened the door to the Balcony and pokes Zenyatta curiously. "Beep Vwoo?" Zenyatta light's up and looked around, realizing it was already night time. "Hm, it would seem I have over meditated, it is already night time." Bastion chuckled at the Monk's awareness. Zenyatta stood up and tested his appendages to make sure they weren't rusted or stuck. "Thank you, sometimes my meditation can sometimes take my whole day away without even noticing." Bastion shrugged his shoulders. "Bweep boop beep." He said nonchalantly. Zenyatta nods his head as the two Omnics went back inside. "So, did you find anything about what I have told you?" Bastion nods his head and told him everything that transpired and everything that he learned. Zenyatta analyzed everything Bastion said. "It would seem that you have learned a thing or two about yourself, my friend, I am proud of you." Bastion chirped cheerfully at Zenyatta. "Beep boop veee zwee." Zenyatta chuckles lightly then responds. "Then I am glad to be of help to you, come now, we must rest for the night, I will be going to visit my friend tomorrow, would you like to accompany me?" Bastion thinks about the proposition, then nods his head. Zenyatta sounded pleased. "Very well then, I shall see you tomorrow then." The two Omnics separated after saying their goodbyes and returned to their rooms. Bastion sets himself up as comfortably as he could, then plugs himself to a charging station. Bastion activates sleep mode and begins to recharge.

The following morning, Bastion along with Ganymede on his shoulder and Zenyatta left to go visit a friend of Zenyatta's. The travel from there was somewhat long as it took them three hours to get to one side of the city to the other. Once they arrived, Bastion took note that Zenyatta's friend was close to the border of the city. Bastion looked over to Zenyatta curiously. "Beep Boop VWee Whiir?" Said Bastion. Zenyatta was in a calm state, he turned his head to Bastion and merely responded. "She is an inventor in Numbani, I was here around three months ago, when I was unfortunately run over by a vehicle, the poor soul driving was apparently intoxicated but I was left for dead, this girl took me in and repaired me, we've both had a pleasant conversation about life and robotics, she is quite an intelligent girl for her age." Bastion nods his head at Zenyatta's explanation of his supposed rescuer, though he wondered who this inventor was, certainly not anyone he knew. The two Omnics stopped in their tracks. "We are here at last."

Bastion and Zenyatta were standing in what looked like an abandoned auto-shop, the whole building wasn't decrepit and Bastion noticed some cracks have been recently fixed and there was a lot of electronical parts lying around.

Bastion tilts his head as he wondered who lived here. Ganymede decided to leave Bastion for a moment to explore the surrounding area. Zenyatta hovers towards the door and knocked gently but loud. A voice was heard from the other side. "I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your gyroscopes!" Bastion recognized that voice was that…?

The door opened up to reveal Efi, who smiled at both the Omnics. Zenyatta it's so good to see again my friend!" She walked up and hugged Zenyatta who also hugged her back. "It is good to see you miss Oladele, I believe you remember Bastion, my friend who I was telling you about?" Bastion understood how she knew her name when they first met… probably how Orisa got her weapons too. Efi looked at Bastion and smiled warmly. "Ah yes, we've met before, he and Orisa stopped a mugger yesterday, I just happen to meet him around the time." Zenyatta was surprised. "Oh, you have already met Orisa?" Bastion looked at Zenyatta and merely shrugged. "Beep boop…Vwee Zwee…Beep?" Efi laughs at Bastion's answer and opens the door wide for the two Omnics. "Come into my home, please make yourselves comfortable."

The three of them entered Efi's home, the outside looked somewhat rugged but the inside would definitely take first prize. The inside of Efi's home was messier then Junkrat's room, scraps and electronic parts were scattered almost everywhere, some of the furniture looked to be made from old car parts, even the plants, the plants are made of metal, nearby was a work station, covered in multiple different tools and parts welded together, nearby was a clear area with an Overwatch poster hanging up along with a large metal bed, nearby the bed was a hammock made fit for one small person.

As Bastion looked around, just astonished that a brilliant mind would live in such disorganization... although Mei lives in a similar setting only with notes and random charts. As Zenyatta and Efi began talking to one another, the garage door opened up and much to Efi's delight Orisa had come back. "Orisa, I'm glad you're back!" She rushed up to the Omnic guardian and hugged her. "It is good to see you too creator Efi." Said Orisa as she showed her happiness to be back. Efi smiled warmly and then points to the Omnics. "Orisa, this is Zenyatta a friend I helped out in the past, and I'm sure you remember Bastion." Zenyatta waved warmly at the guardian, while Bastion stared at Orisa blankly. "It is a pleasure to meet Creator Efi's friends." Zenyatta bowed his head and replied. "Likewise, my friend and I are gracious that miss Oladele invited us to her home, aren't we Bastion?" Bastion didn't answer. "…Bastion?" Zenyatta looked at Bastion who looked to be staring at Orisa, Zenyatta lifted his hand and taps Bastion's head, that somewhat snapped out of his trance and looked around quickly. "BEEP BOOP, Zwee….whiir viir?" Zenyatta tilts his head in confusion. "Is something wrong Bastion?" Bastion processed the situation and quickly had to give a good excuse as everyone was looking at him. "Beeeee….Whiir Beep Boop Dee Zwee Whii Viiir." He said casually as he could. Zenyatta was not entirely convinced but lets it slide, Efi only chuckled a little. "Well that's alright Bastion, everyone gets a little lagged at times… Say Orisa, why don't you show Bastion around our home, get his circuits moving and such." Orisa looked at Efi and nods her head. "As you wish, creator Efi." Efi walked over to Zenyatta, sitting next to him as they begin to discuss about robotic nature and science. Orisa beckons Bastion to follow her. "Follow me, I'll show around." Bastion nods his head to Orisa and followed her.

Orisa showed Bastion all around the area of Efi's home. A small garden filled with metallic plants, a large stone carving of Efi's failed experiments and of course Efi's hut, where she stores old junk for safe keeping.

"… And that is all there to be found around the creator's home." Bastion scratched his head a little as he learned some things about Efi, but not a lot about Orisa herself. Bastion decided to ask first. "Beep bwoop Viir?" Orisa tilts her head at Bastion. "You wish to know about me?" Bastion nods his head. Orisa computed the request then responded. "I am Orisa, I am Omnic Model OR-15, made after the late model of OR-14, I am the only model created in record and I am given protocol orders to keep Numbani safe, does that satisfy your query?" She said politely. Bastion was a little surprised that she only told him about her programming and creation, but Bastion shook his head. "Beep Boop Vwoo, Whiir Viir Dwee Zwee." Orisa tilts her head as she was unable to understand his request. "I do not understand, I have told you about myself, what more do you wish to know?" Bastion was shocked, his eye turning white. Bastion sighed and explained as carefully as he could. "Beep Boop Whiiir Zwee Dee Doo, Beep Vhiir, Beeo boop Dwee Zhee." Orisa looked at the ground and comprehended all what Bastion had said. "I see, Unfortunately Bastion, I have no other interest other than keeping Numbani safe… I am, unlike most Omnics." Bastion's eye color turned grey, as he knew how that felt, though Orisa looks as if she doesn't have free will, only to follow what her protocol orders her to do… Maybe He can help somehow?

As Bastion was trying to come up with a solution to this situation, Ganymede lands on Orisa's tusks. Orisa was surprised as she scans Ganymede. "A Northern Cardinal, green feather due to rare genetic mutation of the species, origin is supposed to be in Europe, specifically in Germany, France, Holland, Switzerland and Ukraine, there doesn't seem to be any record of this species to be in Africa." Bastion looked at Ganymede and placed his finger near him, Ganymede jumped to his finger and Bastion brought him closer to him. "Beep Wviir." Orisa blinked in confusion. "This… is your friend?" Bastion nods his head. Orisa was unable to comprehend how a living animal with no knowledge of technology can be friends with an automaton. "Is…Is he your creator?" She asked questiongly. Bastion lifted his head and laughed. "Zhwee zhwee… Beep Boop Viir Whiir Dee doo, Whiiiir Viir." Bastion explained casually. Orisa tilted her head at the two of them. "It's very strange, your model was used as war machines to fight against the humans… yet you chose to have a bird as a friend, and ignore your protocols as a war machine… It doesn't compute." Bastion looked at Orisa and shook his head. "Bveep Boop, Wiir Whiir Dee Dwee, Doo Boop Vhiir." Orisa was a little shocked to hear such a thing said from an Omnic. "You… chose to be free of your protocols, that is…. That is very illogical, your systems must've been fried or someone has hacked into your mainframe, or-" Bastion Spoke more assertively. "BEEP BOOP, whiir Viir Dee Zwee Zhwoo Whiir." Orisa computed what he had said and she was surprised. "You chose to ignore it… Because you have free will?" Bastion nods his head. "Boop Dwee Dwoo Zwee beep boop, Dwoo." Orisa was beginning to understand what Bastion was talking about then looked at him. "Bastion, you are a very strange Omnic… Yet, you live normally despite having no course to follow but where ever your travels take you… If… If it's alright, I would like to know what it is like… to learn what it's like to be out of the protocol." Bastion was unsure at the moment, He would defiantly show her what it's like to be free willed without being contrained by what she was supposed to do, however Bastion still kept his protocols only if the need arises, responsibility must come first before enjoying free will. Bastion looked at Orisa and told her. "Beep Boop virr whiir vwee dwoo." He points his finger to Efi's home. Orisa computed the situation then nods. "Very well, I shall ask creator Efi if it is alright if I see what it is like to be unrestrained by my primary function." Bastion agrees with her.

The Omnics and the Ganymede headed to Efi's home. Efi and Zenyatta were deep in their conversation until they noticed the Omnics standing outside the garage door. "Hey you two, is there something you need?" Efi asked happily as she smiled warmly at the two. Orisa looked at Bastion for a moment then responded. "There is actually creator Efi, I would like to leave my primary function and see what it is like to be free willed like Bastion here." Efi blinked for a moment then laughed. Bastion and Orisa looked at her funny as they didn't see what was hilarious. "Orisa, I didn't rebuild you to be a stereotypical defender, I made you to be special; Now I did make you so you can defend Numbani from any and all threats, however, I want you to live with kindness in your heart, be yourself, explore the world around you that isn't constricted to just the city, explore, experience and enjoy life for what it's worth… Tell you what, how about you and Bastion go into the city and just hang out, see the things that may interest you." She said enthusiastically. Orisa computed all what Efi had said then acknowledges her. "Understood then, I shall return back as soon as possible creator Efi." Efi just shakes her head. "Just go and have fun." She smiled kindly. Orisa nods her head and turns to bastion. "Come with me, I'll take you to the entertainment district of the city." Bastion nods his head at her, letting her lead as he follows. Ganymede decides to fly off Bastion's shoulder and head back home.

Zenyatta looked at Efi and tilts his head. "You seem very calm to allow your friend to leave to her own devices, she doesn't seem to be at peace with that decision." Efi shakes her head. "That's the point my friend, Orisa is a very good protector, however she still needs to learn how to live, I want her to live with a heart, because I know I might not be around forever, I want to leave an impression that she isn't just a soulless machine but a machine that has heart, I'm sure you know what I say Zenyatta, that is the way of the Shambali, isn't it?" Zenyatta computes all of this and nods his head. "In some regards, but I agree, perhaps you are right, and I believe Bastion may be the only one to help her." He said in a fond yet zen like way. Efi shrugs her shoulders. "We'll just wait and see, for now, where were we…? Zenyatta and Efi continued their conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The two Omnics traveled towards the entertainment district of the city. Orisa lead the way as she knew the city by memory. The two Omnics hadn't said a word to each other as they traveled. The trip to the district was peaceful though some people did look at them strangely, probably due to the fact that civilians are so used to Omnics not carrying heavy weapons that Bastion was a rare "specimen" and Orisa was an updated version of a previous, failed model. Though that's all speculation, there wasn't any problems on their way to the district.

Upon arrival to Numbani's entertainment district, the whole place was lively. The shining lights from the arcades, the beating sounds of music from the stores and radio playing, plenty of cafes for humans and Omnics to enjoy, some of the streets had some kind of mini-park for people to just sit on a bench and feed the birds, normal park stuff to be specific, and finally a large stadium just right down the middle of the district, it further up the street but it was defiantly a sight to behold, Lucio Mentioned he was going to play a show for the citizens here, probably, that's where he is holding it.

"This is Numbani's entertainment district, plenty of attractions for one and all here, creator Efi took me here once, it was interesting to see many people smiling, even if it's for a moment, do you agree Bastion?" Said Orisa as she looked around. Bastion didn't answer. Orisa turned her head to Bastion.

Bastion had seen this type of district in Hanamura, however it felt more of a suburban neighborhood, this district was larger and has even more entertainment then back in Hanamura. Bastion looked around the district. A lot of people walking around, talking loudly, music blaring, and even some street artists using trash cans as instruments. He wondered how he hasn't gone into his protocol to start gunning down people, so much noise, too much noise.

Orisa placed her hand on Bastion's shoulder, his core clears up, it almost looked as if he lost it apparently. "Are you operational Bastion; you seem quiet." Bastion examined his surroundings, giving himself a moment to synchronize his location. He turns his head to Orisa and responds calmly to her. "Beep vwoop, Whiir Viiir." Orisa tilts his head curiously at the old automaton but decided to avoid asking, and following her creator's sub-objectives: have fun.

Orisa grabs Bastion's hand and pulls him gently. "Let us start with the arcade, I've never been in one, so its logical to start there, that is what one does with friends… correct?" Bastion analyzed her words for a moment and concluded that she hasn't have any friends other than Efi, even then, she must be all work and no play. Bastion nods his head, agreeing with her statement as they entered one of the arcades.

The inside of the arcade was how Bastion imagined. A lot of players, a lot of competition, and plenty of games. "Beep boop Viir Doo Dwee Zwee?" He asked casually. Orisa looked around, She was preprogrammed with knowledge of being a Defender, nothing in her programming has allowed her to engage in recreational activities. "I…Don't know where to initiate our Activities." She said, embarrassed of the situation.

Bastion scanned the arcade for a game that was easy and fun. Bastion located an Air-hockey table, it was perfect, a simple game, fun for both Omnics, and all it needs is one hand, much easier than most of the other arcade games.

"Beep Bopp Vhiir?" Bastion points over to the Air-hockey table. Orisa looked over to where Bastion was pointing. Orisa formed a happy expression to Bastion. "Of course, I do not mind some healthy competition." She said politely. The two Omnics headed over there and set themselves up.

Bastion took a mallet from his side, while Orisa sets herself up on her side. Bastion explained the rules to her. "Beep boop, Whiiir Dwee Zwhoo, Viir Beeep boop boop Whiir Dee Dwee." Orisa looked at the mallet in her hand, then puts on her defenses for the game. "Very well, let's play."

Bastion nods his head and inserts a quarter into the slot, the game will last until one team has at least four marks, suddenly an Air-puck flies from the side, it goes over to bastion who hits it hard towards Orisa's goal. Orisa kept her eye on the puck as it comes flying to her, she moves swiftly to block the incoming puck, causing it to bounce against the wall and towards Bastion's goal. Bastion attempted to defend his goal, only for the puck to slide right through and fall in. Bastion looked over to Orisa who was standing there. He puts his mallet down for a moment and gives a thumbs up to her, she looked to be pleased as she prepares another match.

The Puck launches from the middle of the table, hitting it off the wall and bouncing towards Orisa, she slams her mallet against the puck hard, causing it to go out of control. Bastion tried to keep up with the fast-moving puck as best as his processors can manage, the puck hits off Orisa's wall and soars over to Bastion's goal, only to be stopped by Bastion's mallet and hits the puck straight to Orisa's goal. She attempted to deflect the puck, but it zipped past her quickly, that Bastion won the round. Orisa looked at the scores and saw they were both tied now. Bastion was doing the robot motion in his success. Orisa found it humorous and giggled at Bastion. Bastion looked over at Orisa and regained his composure and prepared himself for another round.

After a couple of matches, the two Omnics were now tied three to three. this was the last match. Both Omnics held a good offense and defense in their game, a few players watched the match, seeing who would win. The Puck shot through the middle again heading to bastion's goal, Bastion deflects it and strikes the mallet against the puck, flying towards Orisa's goal, however Orisa wasn't going to let him take the win, she blocks the puck, then used immense force to cause it flying all over the table in a zig-zag motion. Bastion placed his mallet over to where the puck would move to, he thrusts his mallet against the puck, shooting it straight for Orisa's goal. Orisa reacted quickly as she could and deflects the charging puck, however the puck flies off from the table. The Puck flies over to a player who was cheering about a win, then the puck struck her head.

"OW, Alright, which noob threw that, c'mon, who is it!?" Bastion recognized that voice. He Saw Hana rubbing her head, holding the puck in hand, Orisa saw the human girl who was muttering incoherently in Korean. Bastion placed the mallet on the table and went over to check on Hana, Orisa followed as well.

Bastion greeted Hana warmly. "Beep Boop Whiir." He said in a friendly tone. Hana's anger turned friendly in seconds when Bastion arrived. "Hei (Hey) Bastion, how's it going big guy?" She goes up and lightly taps Bastion on his arm, Bastion chuckles in his mechanical tone. "Beeep, Beep Boop VWhiiir Dweee Zwhoo." He said enthusiastically. Hana smiled at the tall Omnic, until she noticed Orisa behind Bastion, her face looked concerned as she was tapping both of her fingers against each other. Bastion turned his head then introduced Orisa. "Beep Boop, Dwee Zwhoo, boop Zhweee." Bastion introduced Hana and Orisa to one another. Orisia bowed her head to Hana. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Song, forgive me for accidently injuring you." She said in a stoic yet apologetic manner. Hana shakes her head, brushing off the incident as nothing. "Don't worry about it, accidents happen." She smiled fondly at Orisa, then looked over to Bastion with a smirk on her face. "So… How long you two known each other?" she asked in a friendly yet curious manner. Bastion knew she was being a smart-alleck. "Beep boop, whiir, zhweee boop, whiir viiir." Hana giggles at Bastion. "Hey, no need to get defensive, I'm not assuming anything, though she looks so awesome!" She said in a giddy tone as she examined Orisa.

Bastion rolled his head as if he was mimicking an eye roll. Orisa analyzed Hana and Bastion and soon she giggled at the two. "You two seem to function well together as allies." Hana laughed warmly at the analyzed comment. "Of course, I'm the top MVP of Overwatch always Pwning noobs that get in my line of sights while the whole team look up to me… And Bastion is a good support too, but I'm the best." She boasted with a smirk. Bastion shakes his head then turns to Orisa. "Beep Boop, whiir dwee zwee, shuu…zwee boop." Hana turned all red as if she was steaming mad. "HEY, I'M NOT A GREMLIN!" Bastion then explained to Hana how many times the whole team had to bail her sorry butt out of a major fire fight because she went head first into battle, not to mention all the collateral damage to pay back every time she used her Self-destruct button inside a building and SHE was stuck in there.

Hana just held her breath in anger at Bastion. Orisa looked at the two and chuckled at how they act around each other. This got the two to stop arguing and looked at Orisa. "Forgive me, I did not mean no disrespect, but from what I understand, despite your flaws with each other, you two seem to care deeply to help each other, I just find it funny how you two coincide together when you act like this." Hana and Bastion looked at each other then smiled warmly, Bastion's light turned yellow. "Well, I guess you can look at it one way, but yeah, despite our bickering, we still make a good team, even though I'm the MVP." Bastion nods his head in agreement to Hana's statement. "Anyway, I'm gonna head back to the hotel, I think I beat most of every game here… OH, I almost forgot, Lucio wanted me to tell you that he'll need your help at the stadium tomorrow, he is a bit short on some staff and could use some help." Bastion nods his head to Hana. "Beep boop." Hana smiled and hugged her automaton friend. "That's perfect, Lucio is gonna be thrilled, I'll see ya later, Nice to meet ya Orisa!" She starts running to the door waving at the two Omnics.

Bastion and Orisa waved back as the gamer left. "Well, this was…entertaining, to say the least." She looked at the time and noticed it was getting late. "Oh my… I'm afraid I have to go back to Creator Efi, it has been… Fun." Bastion turned towards Orisa and whirred sadly. "Zwoo…Beep Boop?" Orisa nods her head. "I'm afraid so, but I could use the company, I enjoyed this session with you, and I wouldn't mind continuing the session until we reach our destination." Bastion considered the proposal for a moment, then nods his head. "Boop beep." The two Omnics left the arcade and left to return home.

The two Omnics were unable to take the train this time as there were too many people to allow them to get through, they decided to take a walk towards Orisa's home, thankfully it wasn't far, just three to four hours to arrive, by Bastion's calculations. Along the way, they passed by many shops, Bastion was interested with the pet stores, sometimes stopping to pet the birds, mostly the birds. Orisa wasn't particularly interested in most of the shops they passed by, however, Bastion noticed Orisa stopping in front of an antique store, which was selling authentic curios and African artifacts, some refurbished and some replicated to look original. Bastion could only assume she liked history, or the fact that the store had a lot of things to do with Numbani and most of Africa, but it's all speculation at best.

The two Omnics were only an hour away from home, Orisa looked over at Bastion who seemed to be in thought. She decided to say something before they go their separate ways. "I had fun tonight, it has been… Interesting." Bastion lifted his head to Orisa and chirped happily. "Beep Boop, Vhwiiee" He said nonchalant. Orisa's eyes shifted into a smile, while Bastion's eye turned yellow. This day has turned out alright, nothing could really spoil it...

As they kept walking, a small group of people at least three humans and two omnics came out of a bar in front of Bastion and Orisa. Bastion noticed the Omnics were also drunk, As Omnics don't drink, but they can absorb different types of energy supplies that give off different effects, in this case, probably a car engine with cheap gas to run it. Orisa sighed heavily and pulled Bastion's arm. "Come on, let's get across the stre-" suddenly one of the drunken Omnics called out to Orisa. "H-hey, it'sh that Four legged Omnic lady!" Bastion tilts his head. "Beep boop zwee whiir?" Orisa sighed and nods her head. "Yes, I know them… They're common drunks that come to this bar, I arrested them for disorderly conduct." The human laughed hard. "Oh, C'mon love, We were jus' havin' fun, hic!" Orisa's eyes turned into anger. "You punched the bartender for not giving you drinks, then you danced around the bar without your clothing." The second Omnic cackled heartily. "Well, 'scuse us, but that's fun, though I bet you haven't done anything fun like that!" He looked over to Bastion and noticed him. "Hey guys, Its…HIC, Its one of those…those uh…. Tin cans from the crisis." Bastion's eye turned red at the remark, Orisa Noticed this and placed her hand on his shoulder, Bastion looked at Orisa and calmed down. Except the drunks just kept on talking. "Shoot… I thought they all died out… I think I'm TOO drunk." Said the second human, then followed by the third human who was heavily intoxicated but he knew what was going on around his surroundings. He points over to Bastion and Orisa and then yelled out. "Well, no wonder, she is a replica of those old robots as well, heck, she's just as bad as that tin can from the crisis!" Orisa then became angry then shouted out. "I am different from My predecessors, I am not-" The omnic interrupted her and said. "Yeah, yeah, can it why don'tcha, you're just a mistake that no one wants, Heck, your "Creator" should've made you like, HIC, us… better, updated and maybe a bit prettier." Orisa tried to get a word in edge wise. "I am a defender of Numbani, my core functions are required to-" The other Omnic mocked her. "My core functions are required to, Blah,blah,blah… look, I'm in a good mood tonight, why don't ya do us a favor and just shut up, go home to your "creator" and be a good guard dog, after all, that's what your model will and always be, nothing but guard dogs, you worthless tin can, HIC!" The drunks all laughed together. Despite keeping her composure, she did feel insulted by their remarks, being belittled to be a defender was wrong, even though she has made greater strides to be better, maybe its best she sticks to her functions rather than have an empathy core in her main systems.

As Orisa was about to head across the street to avoid the Drunks, Bastion walked right up to them, with his eye glowing blood red. The first human looked at the Old omnic then smirked. "looks like you wanna party, ya, HIC, wanna ditch the horse and come drinkin'…I'm buyin'." Bastion didn't answer him back, but merely pushed him to the ground. The other drunks looked confused at the moment then looked at Bastion with anger. "Yo, whats the big idea, tin can!" Said the Omnic, he walked towards Bastion trying to push him, only for Bastion to grab his wrist and twist it roughly, that the joint broke and wires popped out. The omnic screamed in Pain as he dropped to his knees, holding to his broken hand. The other drunks looked at Bastion and then tried to gang up on him, only to be beaten to a pulp by Bastion's combat function. The other Omnic lied on the ground with its head pounded in. The humans all had bruises and groaned in pain, while the first Omnic was still on his knees, holding his broken hand.

Orisa just stood there, in shock at what just occurred. Bastion's eye turned back to its calming blue, offering his hand to Orisa. "Beep boop?" Orisa looked over to the drunks first then at Bastion. "You know, I could arrest you for attacking civilians…even if they are drunk." Bastion wasn't afraid, though he knew he did wrong for letting his anger get the best of him. "…But, I can overlook this as… No one protected me… like this anyway." Bastion tilts his head, looking confused. "Beep boop?" Orisa shook her head. "No… When I was built, my function was to protect everyone in Numbani, however… I was never protected as I shield myself from other people's harm and words about me… No one…other than creator Efi… has ever been nice to me." Bastion looked at the drunks then back at Orisa, taking her hand. "Beep boop." Orisa nods her head. "Yes… I think we should." The two Omnics made their way to Orisa's home.

Upon arrival, the two Omnics stood at the garage door entrance and looked at one another. "Beep... Beep boop." Said Bastion as he rubbed his head a bit. Orisa nods her head, chuckling a little. "Yes… it has been... a good night" She gave bastion a smile. Just as Bastion was about to open the door, Orisa grabs his hand. "Wait… I wish to thank you, for everything, it means very much to me, I'm glad we spent some time that didn't involve a crime." Bastion chuckled lightly. "Zwee, zhwee… whiir viir, beep boop woop vwoo." Orisa leans forward infront of Bastion's head. Bastion was a little confused why she was this close. "I watched some movies with creator Efi, but… I think this is how humans of opposite genders finish after a recreational day." Bastion tried to find the logic in that until Orisa taps her face against his and suddenly a shock, runs through his main core and suddenly some of his circuits blow out a bit. Orisa leans back up and smiled, opening the garage door.

Efi was sound asleep on the couch, while Zenyatta was mediating. He looked over to the returning Omnics and then stood up from the couch to greet them. "Ah…Welcome back my friends, did you two enjoy your day together?" Orisa nods her head with a smile. "I certainly have… I must go recharge now, it's been a long day." Zenyatta nods his head. "I understand, I'm afraid I should get going as well." Orisa lightly giggled. "Very well, come back anytime you wish, Zenyatta." Zenyatta nods his head as he exits the building, Orisa waving goodbye as the door closed.

Once the garage door finally shut, Zenyatta talked openly. "She is in a much happier mood then earlier… I think Efi was right about letting her choose her way, you did well Bastion." Zenyatta waited Bastion to respond, only silence. Zenyatta turns to Bastion and noticed he was limping on one side, and his core was sparking. Zenyatta looked concerned and placed a healing orb around the core. However, the orb wasn't repairing as if Bastion hadn't been damaged. Zenyatta decided to smack his head, maybe it was a glitch in his outdated system, he wondered. Bastion was smacked in the head, finally recovering his senses as he looked around slightly confused. "BEEP BOOP!?" After a moment Bastion saw Zenyatta, his eye turned yellow. "Wvee voop beep." Zenyatta was a bit concerned. "Bastion, why was your core sparking?" Bastion tilts his head in confusion until he recalled the last few moments and said. "Beep….Beep whiir boop." Zenyatta was equally surprised. "Orisa, "Kissed" you?" Bastion shrugged his shoulders as he never had an Omnic kiss him before. Bastion explained the whole day to Zenyatta who was listening, very intrigued of the whole thing. Once Bastion finished explaining, Zenyatta was analyzing the whole scenario. "Hmm… It would seem Orisa has taken a liking to you… as you have as well." Bastion thought about it for a moment and asked how can He be sure if its true? Zenyatta chuckled a bit as Bastion never experienced this before. "My friend, this whole feeling is new to you, plus… I remember our distinct conversation not too long ago, you have said you were different from many of the Omnic models such as myself, maybe you have found that same distinct difference with Orisa, as she too is different from the others… But that's just a theory." Bastion had to admit, Zenyatta was on the money, Bastion liked Orisa, and they both knew what it was like to be different from others, even treated negatively by other people, maybe there is something about Orisa that made him interested in her… though that… "Kiss" was a real kick of power right there.

Zenyatta looked to be pleased then hovers over to the train station. "Come, let us return back to the apartment, it is getting late, our friends must be worried about us by now." Bastion got out of his thoughts and agreed with Zenyatta following him back on a short trip back to the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The following morning Bastion and Lucio are at the stadium in the entertainment district, the same one from last night. Hana and Zenyatta were at the market to grab some groceries. Bastion looked around the stadium and he is very impressed with it overall, it was as designed like Yankee Stadium in New York but the size is influenced by the design of the Olympics to seat a lot of people. Bastion was also very impressed of the Numbani for allowing such diversity to swirl around in their city, so to speak.

Bastion was carrying some equipment around for Lucio as they both set up for the show, Ganymede was sitting on a speaker examining his surroundings with interest, Lucio was the main man in charge, fixing up his musical equipment, his headphones, and even the bass. There was a small posse of his group that always followed him to every show he does, they were helping around the stage, setting up for the big night, which was tomorrow night. As they finished setting up Lucio rolled over to Bastion. "Looks good buddy, I didn't think we'd be done already." Said the enthusiastic Disc jockey, Bastion's eye glowed a warm yellow then replied. "Dwee zwoo, beep woo, dee dee doo dee." Lucio chuckled as he skates backwards, extending his hands outward, shaping his fingers into a square, making sure nothing was out of place. "Alright guys, I think we're ready for the big show tomorrow, Thank you all!" He yelled out with a smile on his face. The Posse all said their goodbyes telling Lucio they'll be back for the concert.

Once everyone left Bastion was sitting down, petting Ganymede lightly. Lucio rolled over to him and sat next to the giant automaton. "Thanks for the help man; I owe you big for this." Bastion eyed Lucio, nodding his head and chirped lightly that he didn't owe him anything. Lucio just laughed heartily. "Oh come on, There's got to be something I can do to repay for this... I got it!" He snaps his fingers and then skates over to his belongings; he scrounged through his pack and pulled out a couple of backstage passes. "Hana told me you were with a lady last night; you're one heck of a player Bastion." Bastion computed all of Lucio's words and translated his lingo then gave a response of denial. "Beep chir vwee whiir." Lucio chuckled a bit and hands Bastion the passes. "Sure, she's just a "Friend", not the first time I ever heard that before." Lucio stated playfully as he handed the passes to Bastion. "It'll be fun, trust me, besides the more the merrier you know?" He said with a cheeky grin. Bastion stared at the passes for a moment as he held them in his hand; He places them inside a compartment and gives a thumbs up to Lucio to show his appreciation. "Alright, Well I'll catch you on the flip side, I gotta go get ready for tomorrow, with a full house like this, it's gonna get wild, you know?" Bastion took a quick look around the stadium; it almost feels like a whole city is going to come for the show, Bastion somewhat understood the pressure in a way.

After saying their goodbyes, Bastion left the stadium, with Ganymede, to go visit Orisa. Taking the train towards the border walls, Bastion was in a sitting position, feeding Ganymede some seeds he brought from home, Ganymede eagerly ate it, pecking at the food until he felt metal. Bastion took a moment to reexamine his memory banks and reexamined the whole night with Orisa. Bastion replayed the whole event from the start at her home to that electrical spark that overcharged his systems, He had to admit it; it felt kind of nice.

The train arrives at the destination, as the crowds of the station moved around like a fleshy metal ocean wave; Bastion learned how to go with the flow thanks to his friends in Overwatch. A few minutes of walking later, Bastion arrived at Efi's home. He took a quick look around to find that only Efi was home, she was busy designing some sort of armor, at closer inspection it looks a lot like a beetle… it looked very Weird but interesting.

As Efi finished melding some of the metal together, she saw Bastion standing there. "Bastion, it's so good to see you again, what brings you to my home friend?" Bastion stood there for a moment trying to compute a response, knowing that Efi has knowledge of basic tech speech without the use of a translator. "Beep boop…. vhiir whiir vwee whoo woo." Bastion asked calmly yet slowly as He felt slightly uncomfortable asking. Efi placed her melding tool on the ground and thought of a response. "She isn't home I'm afraid, If you mind, can I know why?" Bastion pulls out a backstage pass and explained he wanted to give her a backstage pass for Lucio's concert tomorrow. Efi blinked for a moment before giving Bastion a sincere smile. "That's very sweet of you Bastion, though I do not know if Orisa would be interested in such things, I haven't seen anything that would cause her to veer off her programming, but I suppose It would be good of her to have some fun once in a while… You wouldn't happen to have an extra pass for me too… do you?" Bastion computed Efi's response appropriately; Lucio gave him the passes as a reward for helping him with the setup; however Efi is Orisa's Creator, so she must be a parent in a sense, so it would be wrong to go to a concert unless you have someone you know with you. Bastion nods at Efi's question and pulls out his backstage pass and hands the both of them to her. "Beep boop, whiir zwee whoo." He said with a light tone as his eye turned yellow. Efi took the passes and looked at them wide eyed, as if she was holding something very precious and with care. Suddenly she began to squeal in delight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, I'm a huge fan of Lucio's music you have no idea how much this means to me!" She said with glee. Bastion chuckled a little, even though the girl is a genius inventor, she is still just a little girl, so this was a normal response. Efi looked up at Bastion with a huge smile on her face. "Do not worry, I'll make sure Orisa gets her pass too and we'll see you and the others at the concert yes?" Bastion nods his head and explained what time the concert would start and where to go.

After they said their goodbyes, Bastion decided to ask Lucio for an extra pass later. Bastion rode back on the train towards the hotel, the train was completely empty, so the ride was practically peaceful. Ganymede was already traveling home ahead of Bastion earlier; Bastion was checking his diagnostics on his CPU, checking for any flaws or updates required. Though as he looked up his systems, he couldn't help but pull up an image of Orisa in his database, somehow the image alone made him happy. The train suddenly stopped abruptly causing Bastion to come out of his focus and looked around; he noticed smoke and fire at the train station. Bastion used his hand to force open the door to take a better look of the situation.

As Bastion stuck his head out to examine the scene, he was met with an accident. One of the trains from the other side of the tracks, somehow got derailed and slammed against the power node that kept the energy current on the rails from running wild, A huge fire was visible as it engulfed the area, The Emergency response unit are already on scene trying to control the fire and deal with any other situations that are present.

Bastion decided to exit the train and Offer aid to the emergency units, he walked along the tracks, avoiding the rails, as the electrical current was no longer stable, so it's best to avoid touching it for now. As he gets closer to the burning wreckage, he heard screams of people trapped in the fire. Some of the emergency agents were stuck trying to put out the fire to save the civilians trapped in there.

Bastion examined the situation and realized that the whole station's foundation would crumble and it would be too late to save them. Bastion ran past the emergency personnel and into the fire, some of them tried to stop Bastion, but they couldn't catch him as he jumped through the fire.

Bastion pushed off some debris and metal pillars that have fallen, the scorching heat of the fire was bursting in all directions; his whole body was starting to heat up his CPU core was warning him that too much exposure to this much heat would cause significant damage to his core, but he ignored the warnings and kept marching forward, he scanned the area to locate three groups of victims in the fire. Bastion quickly rushed towards the nearest one. The group was a young couple and their children who huddled together in fear, they were underneath a makeshift covered, but the fire was beginning to engulf them, Bastion quickly pulled the hot metal cover from them and used it as a shield from the falling debris and exploding fire, he motioned them to follow him quickly out of the area, without a second thought they followed Bastion back to where he entered. The fire fighters managed to put out some of the fire, which allowed the family to escape.

Once they were through, Bastion returned back into the scorching heat, heading towards the next group. Bastion pushed his way through the broken, searing metal, his core was heating up badly, causing him to feel painful stimuli, but Bastion ignored it. Bastion managed to arrive to the second group, it was a couple of Omnic workers who were trapped under a metal pillar, and one of them had a broken leg. Bastion grabs the Omnic and placed him over his shoulder while the other workers followed behind quickly. The whole area was starting to crumble; the foundation would soon fall apart if Bastion wasn't quick to rescue the last group. Bastion and the Omnic workers made it to the other side, medical and rescue techs took the Omnic workers from Bastion's protection. Before they could even respond to thanking him, Bastion went into the fire again, one last time.

Bastion's core was burning up, his sensors were scrambling around, his vision was slightly blurring up with static. Bastion had to rescue these victims quickly; otherwise he would be unable to function properly. Bastion made it to the last group, who were farther than the other two groups, the last group was a female Omnic holding onto a child and her little pet cat, the child was safe and unscarred, but the Omnic looked to be badly damaged from the crash. Bastion scooped up the victims and quickly carried them towards safety. Just as he was halfway across to freedom, a metal pillar broke off and fell onto Bastion. He stood his ground despite the added weight and pressure, he kept moving, his armor scrapping apart from the metal pillar's jagged edges, the fire continued to roar all around him, his Core was unable to take anymore, and suddenly his feet stopped working, he was so close too, the Omnic and the child were worried of their fate now, Bastion couldn't let them die, not like this, not today, he quickly diverted all his power back to his core which only maximized its performance slightly, but only temporarily as his core would become dysfunctional and he would become immobile unless his core was cooled down, He continued his trek as the fire began to melt some of his circuitry, despite the pain, he kept walking until his legs could no longer carry him, luckily the Emergency personnel were in reach and grabbed the victims in time, however they couldn't remove Bastion as the fire soon engulfed him and the pillars smashed him to the ground, Bastion was whirring somberly as he knew he was going to die. He looked around as the fire began to engulf him, he had a lot of regrets of the past, but he has come to peace with it, at least he will find peace in his deactivation again.

As his vision turned to static, he could've swore he heard metal scrapping and thrown far, and the fire wasn't burning that badly, for a brief moment his vision went back online to witness a large figure standing over him. A bright light covered his vision then followed by a thin line, until finally Darkness and silence.

It was an eerie quiet, Bastion could've swore he was dead, or at least, that's what he thought. Suddenly Bastion saw a message saying it was rebooting all systems and soon Bastion could see the blue sky, along with techs and Omnic medics in his view. Bastion soon realized that he was operational… Well, at least he could see again. "That was crazy what you did sir, but you saved a good deal of lives today." One of the tech praised Bastion's efforts as he was rewiring Bastion's circuitry. "Whiir…. Beep boop?" He asked in a weary tone, at least he could speak, he computed thoughtfully. The other tech went on to explain. "Orisa here saved you, she just charged through the scene when she saw you crushed under the rubble… and speaking of which, here she comes now." He said calmly as he motioned his partner to finish up.

Bastion moved his arms a bit, once his system cleared up that he was able to move again, he lifted himself up in a sitting position and saw Orisa walking over to him with a concerned look on her face. "Bastion, are you functional?" Bastion tested his body a bit he was unable to stand until his system allowed him to, and most of his protocols are locked down until finalized that nothing was missing or any corrupted files would be removed. "Beep boop." He said calmly. Orisa looked to be slightly relieved and sat next to Bastion, her legs bending like a lion as she sat next to him. "I am glad you are not severely damaged, what you did was brave, I was heading back to creator Efi until I saw the incident, I saw you aiding the Emergency units with this situation until you were trapped under the rubble yourself, I am only glad to have rescued you from deactivation." Bastion nods his head a bit as he remembered what happened, his core was overheated and his functioning was unstable to the point where most of his circuitry would not function properly. Then as he was near the point of deactivation, he saw Orisa's silhouette form and now, here he is. He looked at Orisa as his eye turned yellow. "Whiir vwee wooo beep boop, dwee zwee." Orisa smiled at Bastion and turned towards the scene. "Your very welcome, Bastion." Bastion and Orisa sat quietly as the excitement of the scene died down. The victims all came over to Bastion and thanked him for saving their lives, Bastion was happy to know that he was doing more good than being a war machine.

Once the scene was secured, Bastion looked over to Orisa, who was fidgeting her fingers a little. He taps his finger on the ground. The silence began to feel slightly awkward as they couldn't just say what they wanted to say.

Orisa looked over to Bastion, who was slightly deep in thought. She had to admit, he was a real hero, a good friend and a generally a nice person. Her programming always kept her in line to only protect Numbani and its people, but after meeting Bastion and spending some time with him, she couldn't help but like him, the little exchange of energy from last night was exhilarating for her, She never done anything that wasn't outside her programming and protocols, it almost felt… Natural, as strange as it sounds. Orisa looked down at the ground at her own feet and something in her CPU made her feel expanding yet compacted. Any time she was around Bastion, she would feel this way, She wanted this feeling to go away, yet at the same time, stay with her, she guessed it was a bug in her system.

Bastion turned to Orisa who was deep in her own thoughts; he decided to break the ice. "Whee…Beep boop dwee de zwoo." Orisa blinked for a moment, snapping out of her own thoughts and looked at Bastion. "You… wish to go to a concert with me?" Bastion nods his head and explained he gave two backstage passes to her and Efi for Lucio's concert tomorrow night. Orisa thought for a moment of Bastion's invitation and soon responded lightly. "Of course, creator Efi loves Lucio's music, she would be thrilled to meet him, and I wouldn't if you accompanied us at all." She smiled warmly at him. Bastion couldn't believe it worked out perfectly then he thought, the two Omnic talked for a little about computer software, shared stories and plainly just enjoyed each other company. The two omnics left each other in good spirits once Bastion was fully operated again, though the both wished they could spend a little more time before going home. Bastion and Orisa took the bus only they had to take the opposite streets as Bastion is heading south and Orisa was heading north. Once they said their goodbyes the two Omnics went home.

Orisa returned home with Efi sleeping on top of her recent creation, Orisa placed her in bed and walked over to her bed, she thought of Bastion for a moment and she smiled at the thought of the Omnic, he is a kind automaton, she thought to herself fondly as she goes into sleep mode.

Bastion returned back to his apartment to find everyone already asleep. Hana was asleep in front of the T.V with a remote controller in her hands, snoring lightly; he figured she was going to be stiff in the morning sleeping like that. Lucio was in his room sleeping with one of his lighter songs playing in room, while Zenyatta was in sleep mode, he looked to be meditating but Bastion knew better. Bastion walked to his spot and checked on Ganymede, who was sleeping soundly in his bed. Bastion positioned himself for sleep mode but not before recounting his time spent with Orisa. He admits it, he was fascinated with her, maybe admire her, Bastion's eye turned yellow once again at the thought of Orisa in his memory banks… but soon, it turned grey as he soon realized that once Lucio finishes his concert, they will have to leave back to Gibraltar the following morning. Bastion decided to spend time with Orisa as much as he could before he leaves, better to have some memory than no memory, he thought to himself sadly as he falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, the four agents sat down for breakfast. Hana looked be heavily fatigued, Bastion could tell that she was stiff from sitting on the couch. Lucio on the other hand looked to be more energetic, he was wide awake and ready to perform for the concert tonight. Zenyatta was in a meditative state on the table, he seemed to be enjoying his rest, at least that's what Bastion thought. Bastion sat beside Zenyatta, though silent and slightly glum.

Ganymede noticed his friend's mood and lands on his shoulder, tweeting in concern. Bastion looked over to his small friend and gently pats him, trying to tell him not to worry about it. Unfortunately Hana noticed Bastion's mood despite being tired. "Hey, Is everything ok Bastion?" Bastion turned his attention to Hana and shook his head. "Vwee, beep de doo dwee." He said calmly trying to sound normal.

Lucio and Zenyatta took notice as well; Lucio was the first to say something. "You don't look alright bro, did something happen with you and that girlfriend of yours?" Bastion whirred sadly at that as his memory banks pulled up Orisa again. Zenyatta tilts his head in confusion then intervened. "My friend, it would be for the best that you tell us what is wrong, you were very happy with Orisa, what happened?" His tone was soothing; Bastion looked around the table at the concerned faces of his friends.

Bastion caved in and told him that their stay was only temporary as soon as Lucio is finished with the show they would all return back to Gibraltar to be assigned to work, meaning there won't be another time he'll get to spend any time with Orisa.

The other agents looked at one another, realizing Bastion's situation. Lucio scratched his head a bit. "Damn, I almost forget we were gonna have to go back." Hana leans back and sighed. "I know, but I feel bad for Bastion, can't we just ask Winston for some more time off?" Zenyatta shakes his head. "I'm afraid not, Morrison stated strictly, that we must return back to Gibraltar after our rest is over, because they would require our aid soon." Zenyatta said in a Zen tone.

He turned his attention to Bastion. "I am very sorry Bastion, but if I may advise you, if you care deeply for Orisa, you could make your time precious with her." Bastion's grey eye turned back to its normal blue before asking. "Beep?" Lucio smirked at Zenyatta. "Hey yeah, that's not a bad idea, look you gave her the concert ticket right; so why don't you spend time at the concert with her, make memories and have a good time, sometimes memories are precious in its own sense." Bastion computed the advice both of the agents suggested… he actually liked the idea. "Doo dwee zwee zee de doo… Beep boop… whiir viir." Bastion forgot that he gave both of the passes to Orisa and Efi yesterday after. Lucio chuckled lightly. "No worries my bro-bot, I can let you in personally before the show starts, come to think of it, I have to go now, last minute rehearsals, you know how it is, just swing on by before the show and I'll let you guys in, later!" Lucio quickly grabbed his equipment and skated down to the stadium.

Hana yawned heavily. "Lucio does have a point Bastion, Memories with loved ones are important, I'm sure you have special memories of all of us, but this is a very crucial one, I mean she is like a love interest of yours… I mean if you two were video game characters, some people might put you two together seeing how cute you two were… My point is: have fun with her, I mean you still got some time before we head back, just saying." Bastion looked down for a moment. All his friends made very valid points. He liked Orisa, that much is definitely clear, and he doesn't have a lot more time to spend time with her as well.

Bastion stood up and decides to head over to Efi's home to see her. "Beep whiir viir vwoo." Zenyatta nods his head as he cleans the table of everyone's dishes. "Very well my friend, we shall see you at the concert, just remember, make good memories and you will have peace." Bastion nods his head and leaves the apartment.

After two hours of traveling, he arrived at Efi's neighborhood. Bastion brought some flowers he purchased at a flower stand near his building; he figured this was the best way to show attraction to someone special. Bastion walked towards the door to Efi's home. He can't do anything to relieve this weird feeling of impending doom like a quick breath or a quick mental check. All Bastion could do now, is hope things don't fall apart quickly. Bastion lifted his gun and used it to knock on her door lightly. He waited for a response, the wait was excruciating for him, he always had patience for many situations, but this was the one situation he wished time would go faster, just let it be quick like ripping off a band aide from a cut.

Then the door opened, Efi was standing there, looking at Bastion with a smile. "Bastion, how good of you to visit." She soon noticed the flowers in his hand. "Are those flowers for Orisa?" Bastion nods his head at Efi's question before asking his. "Beep… Vwee beep boop?" Efi smiled warmly at the automaton. "Of course, we are just getting ready to head to the concert." Efi allowed Bastion into their home. Bastion looked entirely calm, though in his internal hard drive, he was very sad to be the last time he will speak with her.

Bastion entered Efi's home and saw Orisa; Bastion's hard drive sped up slightly at seeing her. Orisa looked over to bastion, she smiled warmly at him. "Hello Bastion, I am pleased that you came, Creator Efi and I were preparing for tonight's activities." Bastion noticed that, Efi looked the same but she was wearing a backpack with a frog insignia on the front, guessing one of Lucio's merchandising, probably planning to ask Lucio for an autograph, since she was very excited to go.

Bastion looked at Orisa, before realizing that he was holding flowers for her. He slowly holds out the flowers to her, Orisa examined Bastion's gesture for a moment then responded in a surprised tone. "Are those flowers for me?" Bastion's eye turned pink slightly and nods his head. "Beep." He replied quickly. Orisa takes the flowers from Bastion, She couldn't smell the flowers like a human but she did like how pretty they were. "The flowers are beautiful Bastion; I'll place them in a vase." She said in a kind tone as she walks over to the kitchen to pull for a vase.

Efi looked at her clock and noticed the time. "Orisa, let's get going to the concert, otherwise we'll be stuck in a large crowd!" She said in a worried yet eccentric tone. Orisa looked over to Efi and nods her head. "Very well, it would be wise to be early; Bastion would you like to accompany us?" She asked kindly at the Automaton. Bastion nods his head, his eye turning Yellow. The three set out for the concert via by train. The three of them had a pleasant conversation about old tech and all the new upgrades for CPUs and Hard drives.

The trio finally arrived to the concert only to witness thousands, upon thousands, of Lucio fans, all either camping, waiting in line for the show, or just geeking out on all matter of music or trivia about the music star. "W-wow, I never expected this many people to be here." Efi commented as she noticed a lot of die-hard fans walking around dressed up as Lucio's mascot. Bastion didn't really care for this as he beckoned Orisa and Efi to follow him.

Bastion knocked on the door at the side of the stadium. After a moment, one of the stadium guards, a human, opened the door and eyed the three of them. "Beep boop, whee beep woop, vwoop." Bastion asked the guard calmly as Efi was starting to form a big smile on her face, Orisa keeping close to her so she won't be harmed. The guard Shook his head and replied to them. "Sorry, but Lucio isn't expecting anyone, now beat it." He said rudely as he was about to close the door, Bastion extends his foot and kept it from closing. Efi raised her voice a bit so she can be heard. "But we got backstage passes; you have to let us in!" The guard only shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, but how do I know those passes aren't fakes?" He said annoyed at Efi who deflated a bit, Orisa placed her arm around protectively around her as she looked angered by the guard. Bastion's eye turned slightly red. "Vweep boop, de dwee doo boop vwoo." His tone slightly aggravated at this nonsense. The guard looked at Bastion, unmovable of the Omnic's request. "Look bud, I'm doin' my job here, now get out of here before I-" Before he can make his threat, Lucio skates his way to them. "Is there a problem here?" The guard looked at Lucio who had his arms crossed, looking quite interested in the situation. The guard stumbled on his words a bit. "Eh… No, Sorry sir, but these three are trying to get in to the backstage with fake passes, I was just showing them out." Lucio looked at the guard and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if there's no problem, then let them in, Bastion is a friend of mine so he is allowed in, as for these two… Well they can come in too, because I did give them backstage passes." Lucio said nonchalantly as the guard looked a bit flabbergasted; Efi chuckled at the situation then walked in with Orisa behind her. Bastion was now calm as he fist bumps lucio, making the guard embarrassed and went away to his patrol.

"Sorry about That bro, Security is a bit tight since there's like a lot of people out there." Lucio said apologetically. Bastion wasn't upset about it anymore and understood the situation. "Beep boop beep." Then he turned his head to the guests and introduced them to Lucio. "De vwee Beep boop, do dwee doo de doo." Lucio looked at the two gave them both a large smile. "Hey there, glad to finally meet you two." He looked at Efi first. "You're Efi, right? The genius girl who made a whole lot of breakthroughs on Robotics and A.I. advances?" Efi was shocked at how Lucio knew about her, excluding the part where she was on the news. "Y-you know about my studies?" Lucio nods his head. "Yeah, I do, I have passion in music but robotics and A.I. advancements, that's some high grade stuff right there, I wouldn't mind having some help from an A.I. once in a while." He said in a goodhearted tone. Efi was holding in her excitement but that didn't last long. She shrieked very quietly, acting very giddy in a way, and then she drops her pack and pulls out a small autograph book. "Mr. Lucio, Sir, Would you please give me your autograph, I'm a huge fan of yours!" Lucio blinked for a moment then relaxed bit as he took out a pen. "Sure thing, I'm always happy to give my autograph to all my fans, even the biggest ones." He said with a smile as he signed his signature into Efi's book. Once she received it back, she looked at the page and then held it tightly. "Best day ever." She said in a mousy sort of way.

Lucio found it rather enjoyable to see a fan get excited like this. He then looked over to Orisa. "And you I'm guessing your Orisa, that's right?" He asked curiously. Orisa nods her head replying in a stoic tone. "That is correct, I am Orisa, creator Efi, made me to be a protector of Numbani, pleased to meet you, Creator Efi is a fan of your music." Lucio chuckles a bit as he brushes his hand over his hair. "Yeah, I could tell; so you're gonna spend the show with my Friend Bastion here?" He said with a sly smirk. Orisa looked over to Bastion, who was scanning the area nonchalantly; it took her a few moments to respond. "Of course, Bastion is a good friend, I would enjoy this time with him." She replied looking like she was smiling. Lucio smirked at Bastion who was trying to look innocent. "Well, that's cool none the less; it's a real pleasure to meet you two." As the four continued to talk for a bit, one of the stagehands walked up to Lucio. "Lucio, the show is about to start, would you kindly get ready, we're pressed for time as it is." Bastion scanned the stagehand; he looked to be nervous and heavily stressed due to the time constraint. Lucio smiled warmly at the stagehand and replied. "Relax, the show is gonna go on, I'll be there in a sec." The stagehand looked relieved to hear that and went back from where he came from. Lucio turns to his guests. "Sorry, I got to get this party started, you guys can enjoy the concert from here if you'd like." Without a second thought, Efi only nods her head. "Of course, it would be perfect!" She replied with a big smile on her face. Lucio chuckled at the enthusiasm, Orisa placed a gentle hand on Efi's shoulder. "I'll keep her from going unstable during your show." Lucio nods his head at the Quadruped Omnic. "Alright then, enjoy the show you guys." He skates away to the main stage; Bastion waves a goodbye and wished him good luck.

Lucio skates away and breathes in then saying to himself. "Time to raise the roof." Lucio arrived on the main stage; he could hear the roar of the crowd from the other side of the curtains. 'Same Routine Lucio, just play your beats, and let the music flow through.' He mentally told himself, as his fingertips glow green and his equipment light up. As if on cue, he starts to play a simple beat, it was slow but it was right, Lucio could hear the announcer from the other side of the curtain. "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Numbani Stadium, I am glad to see many faces here, both old and new, Now who here wants to party!?" The crowd roars in enthusiasm as Lucio increases the tempo of the beat, and the bass pounds harder and louder with each second; the announcer continued. "Well then, I have a treat for you then, coming from all the way from brazil, The Freedom fighter, the hero and the DJ; That's right, GIVE IT UP FOR LUUUUCIO!"

The curtains rise and the roar of the crowded deafened the world around Lucio's sight, but that doesn't deter the DJ. He increases the volume and power of his amps, feeling the steady, rhythmic beats of his music come to life; he grabs the microphone and yells out. "HELLO NUMBANI, I HOPE YOU ALL HAVING A GOOD NIGHT, CAUSE I'M GONNA DROP THE BEAT!" He pulls out his sonic amplifier and beats the weapon on the tabletop with one of his shielded disks and unleashed a sound wave that amped up the whole crowd as the music motivated everyone. As Lucio plays his music with passion, he looked out into the crowd and saw the whole crowd dancing, expressing themselves and having fun. Lucio smiled at the crowd as he kept doing what he does best.

Efi was dancing in place as she moves with the beat. Bastion was nodding his head to the beat, beating his hand on his leg, enjoying the music he helped create with lucio. He looked over to Orisa who was standing in place; she was looking at the crowd, tilting her head a bit at the sight. Bastion moves closer to her. "Beep boop de dwee do beep?" He asked loudly. Orisa turns her head to Bastion and shook her head. "No, I do like the music and the concert, but… I lack the required movements to enjoy it." Bastion processed the response and noticed she wasn't moving at all, she was motionless like a statue, Bastion decided to help her relax a bit. "beep boop, Vhiir Wheee beep du dun doo." He said casually as his eye turned yellow. Orisa turned her head, curious to his response. "You…promise you won't laugh at my insufficiency to go along with the music…yes?" Bastion nods his head, promising he won't judge her on her motions. Orisa computed Bastion's response and moved her began to tap her front foot casually, the music began to beat all around her as she begins to loosen up a bit and start dancing a bit, Bastion stared at her as she was starting to enjoy herself, he didn't think she would relax this much, but it was something at least. Orisa continued to dance like crazy until she bumps into Bastion accidently, he lost his balance and tipped over. Orisa Stopped her dancing when she bumped into him and saw him falling, she quickly grabs his hand and caught him. Bastion reaffirmed his feet positioning and then thanked Orisa, who was embarrassed of causing Bastion to tilt like that, but he didn't mind it at least. He comforted Orisa and told her that they can take it slow and enjoy the rest of the night. The music continued to play but now at a slower pace, both Omnics decided to cool off on the heavy dancing and just enjoy the music.

Meanwhile at the back of the whole concert, Hana and Zenyatta were enjoying Lucio's playing, they both came for their friend, but unfortunately, Zenyatta preferred the music lighter then booming loud as it broke his concentration from time to time, Hana was there to accompany Zenyatta so he won't feel alone, at least that's what she thought. "You know, you could go up front, I wouldn't mind being alone." Zenyatta said in a polite tone as he looked at Hana, She only smiled at Zenyatta. "Nah, its ok, I like Lucio's music and will always support him on it, but I don't mind spending time with you even if it is far, plus I wouldn't want you to get lonely, hm?" She said with a smirk. Zenyatta laughed calmly as he returned back to listen, however a ring from Hana's phone caused him to break his concentration. "Hana, I believe you are getting a phone call." He pointed it out to her.

Hana noticed it as her phone was ringing; she placed it on low, so she could hear it, and her time in the mech suit has made her body used to the vibrations that she can't feel her phone ring. She looked at the contacts and saw it was Morrison calling, or on her contacts reading: "Old man". Hana sighed a bit and opened her phone. "What is it, Old man?" She asked in a friendly tone, teasing him a bit; however Morrison wasn't taking it. "Hana, now's not the time to joke, where are you guys?" Hana raised her eyebrow a moment. "At the concert… You should know, Lucio told you." Morrison made his voice more urgent. "Please tell me you guys are armed." Hana blinked for a moment and then said. "Wait a minute, We're on vacation, why would we-" Morrison cut her off. "Hana, Listen to me closely, we have a code red, Doomfist is on the loose and he is in your area, we're on our way to stop him before civilians get hurt." Hana looked shocked at Morrison's orders. "He is HERE, of all places, and now!?" She asked in a panicked tone. Morrison softened his tone. "We'll be arriving in 8 minutes, your mech is being delivered to your location, so you won't be unprepared, just warn the others immediately." Hana sighed and nods her head. "Understood, I'll tell the others, see you guys then." She ends the call and looked at Zenyatta in a worried way. "We got a code red."

Back at the main stage; Lucio kept his performance as the music continued to excite the audience. He looked over and saw Orisa and Bastion dancing to his music, he smiled warmly at his friend and focused back to his board, until suddenly an explosion occurred in front of him destroying his equipment and knocking him back. The music stopped abruptly and everyone looked up front to see Lucio on the ground, and someone else with him. Bastion and Orisa stopped and looked over to the situation at the front. "Beep bweep!?" he asked in a concerned tone as he rushed over to Lucio. Orisa takes Efi away from the area, before returning to see what's going on. Upon reaching Lucio and getting him on his feet, the smoke cleared, Bastion took a glance at the man standing, he was very tall, muscular man, but what was more noteworthy then the man, was his right arm, which was larger than his body. Bastion quickly analyzed it and stopped short at who this was. "Beep…boop…" He said slowly as his eye turned white in fear.

Doomfist looked around at the worried faces of the audience and smirked a bit, he raised his left hand, forming a fist and shot out a concussive blast above the audience and into the pillars of the stage itself, causing a massive explosion, and causing a panic in the audience as they left the building in a hurry. Doomfist looked over to see a large group security guards with their weapons drawn, surrounding him. "FREEZE, DO NOT RESIST, WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED PUNK!" Doomfist began to laugh condescendingly "you think your little guns are a match against my fists… I shall show you the error of your ways." He lifts his large golden fist in the air and slammed down at the ground, forcefully destabilizing the stage, causing the guards to be off balanced, suddenly Doomfist rushed at the first three guards with immense speed and force, his fist cracks against their bodies flinging them against the wall, knocking them down like ragdolls. Two guards stabilized themselves and shot at Doomfist, he reacted quickly and used his gauntlet as shield before using his other hand and shot two force blasts from his knuckles, the blasts thrown the guards with such power that they couldn't stand up again.

Doomfist looked at the last guard who was standing in fear; he grabs the guard and throws him against a pillar. However Orisa reached out and grabbed the guard before he gets hurt. She looked up at Doomfist, her eyes were red and her demeanor turned into a more aggressive yet defensive approach. "Akande Ogundimu, Alias: Doomfist… Your status should be imprisonment… I shall put you away, cease your violent actions or I shall do my duty and put you down." She said coldly as her hand turns into a Fusion cannon, pointing it at Doomfist. He turns his head and smirked a little. "A challenger… and an OR14 model…yet…Your model is… newer?" He eyed the Omnic closely as she responded. "I am an OR15-A model…But I am called Orisa…And I shall bring you in, now cease your actions immediately!" Doomfist chuckles a bit. "I see… Well, let us see if you prove more of a challenge then your previous models…Shall we?" He charges his gauntlet and throws his fist at her, charging at her, Orisa fortified herself with a barrier shield and then got hit by him and flung to a wall, her body was intact, but there was a dent imprint on her chest, she lifts her fusion cannon and opened fire as a hail of bullets flew towards him. Doomfist reacted quickly and covered his body with his large gauntlet, absorbing the bullets without fear. "You seem to have new tricks added to you; don't worry, I'll make sure to put you in the scrap heap, with the rest of your models." He taunted as he jumped up in the air, Orisa's shield powered down exposing her, Doomfist launched himself towards Orisa. Before the impact could connect, a heavy blast pushed Doomfist off course and hit the floor without damaging Orisa. He turns his head and saw Lucio standing with his Amplifier in hand, and Bastion cocking his sub-machine gun and aiming it at him. "So, the musician and an old modeled tech are my foes as well, this should be a promising fight." He said with a sly grin on his face as he cracked his neck and loosening his muscles. "We're not going down that easy bud." Bastion nods his head as he aimed at Doomfist. "Then go ahead, strike me." Lucio pulls his trigger and three barrier blasts flew out of his amplifier, targeting Doomfist, He dodged the barriers with ease then charged at Lucio causing him to be thrown back by the force, Bastion reacted as well and shot at Doomfist with his Sub-machine gun, but Doomfist charged up into the air, and suddenly three concussive shots blasted Bastion back and landed on his back near Orisa.

Doomfist landed on his feet, cracking the ground upon impact. He looked at his weakened opponents, taunting them "A shame, even you two are not much of a cha-" Doomfist was hit by a large pink mech. Disoriented, he lifted himself up to see Dva aiming her cannons at him, with Zenyatta beside her. "You shouldn't go boasting your wins like that, that's such a noob move there." Said Dva. Doomfist shakes his head and smiled proudly. "At least one of you managed to hit me, however, you should not interfere with adult business little girl, you'll only get hurt." Zenyatta moves in a little. "I am against any form of violence… but seeing as you will not stop your actions, I will force my hand to bring discord upon you." He said in his Zen tone, as a few of his Orbs around his neck Darken into a discorded aura. Doomfist chuckled at the shamballi monk. "I shall enjoy breaking you two."

Dva scoffed at Doomfist's threat. "Sure, tell that to me and my mech, Come on guys, let's take him out!" Lucio and Bastion got back on their feet preparing for battle, Orisa joined in as well, setting up her shield in front of them.

Doomfist was the first to move, Zenyatta reacted quickly and tossed one of his discord orbs to Doomfist, It managed to weaken him severely, but it did not stop this cyborg warrior. He rushed towards the team, only for Dva to start firing both of her rotating fusion cannons, Bastion transforms himself into a gatling cannon and unloads all his bullets at him as well. Doomfist dodges both of the gunner's attacks, charging his gauntlet. Orisa began to unleash a barrage of fusion shots, mixed with Lucio's barrier blasts. Doomfist propels upwards avoiding the blasts, he charged his gauntlet again and charged towards the team, his fist contacted the ground and destroyed the shield, then his fist discharged an electrical conduction that shocked the team, and given Doomfist a barrier shield. "Now it's my turn."

With quick reflexes he blasts Zenyatta with his Hand cannon, knocking Zenyatta to the ground with Damaged circuitry sticking from his chest, Lucio was unfortunate to be knocked back by Doomfist's charge attack, causing him to hit the wall, breaking his skates and legs in the process. Dva tried to blast Doomfist wither her fusion cannons, only for Doomfist to Jump in the air, Dva was confused for a moment, only to see Doomfist launching himself towards her like a meteor, without a second to delay, Dva jumped out of the mech, and rolled away, only to watch in horror as Doomfist, crushes her mech into scrap parts. Doomfist walked out of the wreckage without a scratch, his focus turned to Orisa. She activates her barrier shield again and opened fire, Doomfist Charged his Gauntlet to maximum power, Orisa didn't have time as her Shield kept her from moving quickly. Bastion reverts himself back to recon mode and ran in between Doomfist and Orisa. Doomfist launched himself, his target was Orisa, however, Bastion's intervention caused him to punch Bastion, flinging him into the wall. Orisa looked in horror as Bastion was flung against the wall. "BASTION!" Bastion was stuck on the wall, however he wasn't responding.

Doomfist chuckled in an amused laugh. "Such a great sacrifice, but that will not stop me from destroying you, you all proved to be disappointing combatants." Orisa began to shake her fist in anger, and then looked at Doomfist with murderous intent. "You… You monster, How can you cause this much destruction and just laugh about it!?" She practically screamed at him. Doomfist only responded simply. "It is quite simple, it's all about survival, only the strongest survives… I only wish to prove that humanity and maybe Omnic kind can grow strong, through conflict, with that, I can gain new combatants to challenge my strength." Orisa grabs her drum out of her back. "You want strength…THEN LET ME SHOW YOU STRENGTH!" She slams the drum to the ground, however it was not a drum, it was a Supercharger generator, the charger activates and unleashes a blue aura of electrical current, and it surges towards Orisa, powering her up. She points her Fusion cannon, and sends a barrage of fusion shots at him once again, but this time, Doomfist blocked the attack, but his gauntlet becomes damaged, and some of his skin was torn off from the barrage. Orisa did not let up until her cannon lost power, she quickly recharged but this gave Doomfist the momentum to charge at her, he destroyed her charger, and powered up his gauntlet. "That was an interested tactic, to increase your powers… but it is still no match for me." He pulls back his fist going for the kill.

Suddenly something large landed in between Orisa and Doomfist. Both sides were confused of what landed, only for a giant fist to come out and sock Doomfist in the face, launching him back a few yards, before skidding to a stop. Doomfist looked up to see Winston, standing proudly on all four limbs. "Sorry, we're late, we had trouble getting to the location faster." Dva ran up to Winston and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank god, we were being Pwned here!" Winston held Dva protectively as Doomfist stood up growling at his old rival. He prepares his gauntlet to charge at Winston, but suddenly he was hit by a rocket blast that broke his focus; he looked over to the source and saw Soldier 76 aiming his smoking rifle at him with Mercy boosting him. The rest of the Overwatch team entered the arena all pointing their weapons at Doomfist, this was a defeat if he saw one. "Seems I am surrounded and outgunned… Very well, You win this battle, but I will be the one to win the war." He smashes his fist against the ground, causing a thick gust of dust to cover him, once the dust settles, he was gone.

Soldier 76 began to give out orders. "Pharah, Tracer, Genji Search the area, he couldn't have gone far; Mercy, Ana help any injured in the area; Torbjorn I want you to Help Zenyatta, he looks to be badly injured, Mei, go assist Bastion, everyone else secure the area!" The teammates called out went to perform their duties, 76 walked around only to see the massive destruction of area. "Damn it, we could've gotten here sooner." Reinhardt walks next to 76 lightly responding. "Ja, but it could've been worse." 76 agreed with Reinhardt.

Mei rushes over to Bastion who was still inoperable. "Oh no, His CPU is badly damaged and most of his hard drive is in critical condition, I can fix it, but his core needs an immediate battery boost." She said quickly as she examined Bastion's condition. Efi left her hiding spot to see Bastion's damage alongside with Orisa, and then quickly procured an answer. "The damage to his core must've caused his power to be depleted upon impact; Orisa has similar core schematics within her too; if I can attach some jumper cables to Bastion's core, maybe there is still time to save him." Mei turned to look at Efi; she was astounded at how young yet knowledgeable of her machines. "It's the only chance we got I'm afraid." She responded worryingly. Mei quickly rushed over to Torbjorn to grab some cables from his tool box, while Efi prepared Orisa for the power transfusion. Efi looked up to see her friend looking distressed for Bastion. Efi placed a gentle hand on horn to calm her. Orisa never felt this much distress only when Efi was in danger, but to see Bastion like this, all she could think about was his safety and life support systems.

Mei returned handing Efi the cables, which she then attaches to Orisa's power core, which is located in the back of her head; Mei attached the other end of the cable to bastion's core. Efi begins the power transfusion process. "I'm not going to lie, this is a long shot, it will drain some of your energy if-" Orisa cut off her creator's concerns. "I don't care, just do it!" Efi smiled proudly at her friend then precedes the transfusion. Both cores began to spark, electricity and energy flows through the cable. Orisa felt her legs become inoperable and soon she collapsed to the floor, still conscious but losing power, Bastion's core goes on and off as the power surge is transferred to him. Orisa's core slowly loses its energy signature; Efi looked worried and quickly stopped the process. Orisa was already on 35% power, she could barely move. "I'm sorry Orisa, any more power gets transferred you'll be inoperable." Orisa looked at Efi sadly, then towards Bastion. He still wasn't moving even after that surge of power. Mei covered her mouth in shock that her friend is gone. Efi placed a hand on Orisa's shoulder, looking solemn. "I'm sorry Orisa… I wish there was another way." All three went silent to pay respects to Bastion, Orisa looked up one last time only to notice Bastion's core was glowing, it was weak but it was glowing.

"Bastion…" Orisa said in shock, the two girls looked up as well to be equally shocked. Bastion's eye opened up to its natural blue interface. "Systems rebooting, Scanning memory, retrieving data." His core system would say in its automated voice. Bastion turns his head towards Orisa and the girls. "Beep…..Boop viir?" he asked curiously. Orisa dragged herself towards Bastion and hugged him. "We were worried about you, I was worried about you!" She said sternly yet protectively. Bastion looked at Orisa and noticed her status. Bastion looked over her shoulder to see Mei crying slightly, and Efi smiling proudly. Efi nudged Mei's leg. "Come on, let's go help Zenyatta… I think these two wish to be alone for a moment." Mei looked at Efi curiously, then back at Bastion and Orisa, and then got the message, she nods silently and they head over to Torbjorn, who managed to fix up most of Zenyatta's body, though he still had trouble trying to put the right circuitry in place with one hand.

Orisa lets go of Bastion, looking down to the ground. Bastion lifts his hand slowly trying to make sure his systems haven't been completely damaged, he turns his head to Orisa weakly. "Beep whiir Zwee?" Orisa looked up at Bastion's face and nods her head. "Yes, I am… fully operational, I had to complete an energy transfusion to restore your core… I'm glad you're operational Bastion, but what you did was foolish; why in all logical reasoning did you have to rescue me?" Bastion stared at Orisa silently, he shifts his hand closer to hers, resting it lightly before responding. "Beep boop…..Beep whiir zwee doo beep do doo do, whiir zwhoo, beep boop, viir." Orisa blinked at Bastion's explanation, she tried to comprehend all of this, and then said. "I… I am…as humans' term it, "touched"… Is this why you act strangely whenever you and I are near each other?" Bastion nods his head at her, Orisa's eyes turned from worry too happy at Bastion's answer. "Well… To be honest Bastion, I like you too, maybe…even more than that." Bastion's eye turned yellow at her words. The two Omnics leaned their heads closer to each other and a controlled spark erupts, this time Bastion didn't explode from the surge.

Lucio saw the whole thing from a far as Mercy was treating his wounds, with Hana by his side. "That's our buddy, a real player." He said with a smile as he chuckled lightly, Hana sweetly smiled at them. "I don't know, I think it's cute." Lucio shrugged his shoulders. "In any case, I think Bastion's happy, if he's happy, then I'm happy." He said confidently. Zenyatta looked over to Bastion and sighed contently. "May peace be upon you two." He whispers as he was lifted back to the ship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sometime had passed; Genji, Pharah and Tracer returned to report that Doomfist was no longer in the city. Once the scene was secured Numbani police and Medical officials arrived to take over the situation, So far only the guards were injured, there were no reports of civilian casualties yet, so that is a good sign. Overwatch soon regrouped back at the transport reviewing for their mission to hunt Doomfist, now that he was on the run, they allowed Orisa and Efi to ride on the transport where they'll return back home.

Orisa and Bastion were getting charged near a charging station on the vessel. The two Omnics were happy to be around each other, however the time was spent short unfortunately. Soldier 76 walked up to them, looking serious under his mask. "I hope you're fit for duty soon Bastion, we could use your help in taking Doomfist down." He stated like a drill sergeant. Bastion's eye turned from yellow to grey, almost forgetting that He will have to leave Numbani to continue his duties as a hero. "Beep boop…. Whiir viir wee?" Soldier 76 looked at Orisa for a quick moment then nods his head. "Ten minutes… We're almost to their home, so make the most of it." He said sagely as he returns to the rest of the team as they prepare for their hunt for Doomfist.

Orisa looked at Bastion curiously. "Is there a problem?" Bastion looked at Orisa and sighed mechanically, he explained to Orisa that he was on vacation, though it wasn't much of a vacation with all the problems this city had thrown at him, he wants to stay with her, but he has a responsibility not just as an agent but as a Hero for Overwatch. As Bastion finished explaining Orisa was upset but she understood. "I understand Bastion, I am upset that you have to go when we return home… But know that I'll always cherish our time together, I hope that you'll come and visit, I'm going to miss you." She said sadly. Bastion wrapped his arm around her, beeping sadly that he'll miss her too.

Lucio and Hana looked at one another, understanding how sad this was. Zenyatta was hovering there as he watched the scene unfolds. Efi sat on her seat as she saw her friend treat Bastion. She stood up and went over to Winston, who was busy trying to locate Doomfist, but that didn't deter the little inventor. "Excuse me Winston, can I talk to you for a moment." Winston turned his head to Efi and smiled warmly at the child prodigy. "Ah, of course Miss Oladele, forgive me, it's a bit chaotic here, after all trying to find Doomfist is like trying to find a needle in a haystack." He explained calmly. Efi nods her head seriously at Winston's words. "Of course, I understand, but this will only take a second, I wish to make a deal, if I may." Winston raised his brow at Efi as she explains her deal to him.

Only nine minutes gone by and Bastion knew they were nearing Efi's and Orisa's home. He didn't want her to leave, but he knew that he had a duty to perform, it wasn't a distraction to him, but he somewhat wished he could ask for an extended vacation. Orisa saw Bastion's mood through his glow, and gently placed her hand on his sub-machine gun, Bastion looked at her as she was smiling. "No matter how far we are, just know I'll think about you, always." She said lowly yet softly to him, Bastion's eye turned yellow slightly but with a tinge of grey, it still didn't make him feel any better. Bastion looked up only to realize that they weren't landing. Orisa was confused as well, when they passed over Efi's home. Efi and Winston walked up to the two confused Omnics. Winston cleared his throat. "Efi and I have been talking and we've decided to allow you two to join us in Overwatch, Efi volunteered to act as our technician and an extra set of hands for Torbjorn, as for Orisa, Efi has informed me of her experience in battle, and how she can assist us, I am allowing her to be a field agent." Bastion blinked at Winston. "Beep…Beep boop, whiir, wee zwhoo?!" He asked slightly excited by this news. Winston nods his head. "Yes, I am serious, she'll be with us on the frontlines to aid people, She has a long way to prove she's a hero, but from where I can see, She'll get the hang of it, Welcome to Overwatch Efi Oladele and Orisa, we expect great things from the two of you." He smiled at the two before returning back to the map.

Efi smiled at Bastion and Orisa. "Well, since we're a part of Overwatch, that means we'll be moving from the city, but I know the city will be fine without us for a little while and its give you two the chance to hang out, anyways, I am going over to help Torbjorn for now, seems I can hear the engine needs a tune up." She rushed over to Torbjorn as they both start to work with the engine.

Bastion was shocked to see that things have worked out for the best. Orisa smiled warmly at Bastion. "It would seem I am a part of Overwatch now… I will be honest, I only wish to keep Numbani safe, but to keep it safe, I must combat other threats against it… with that, I am ok with leaving… for two reasons." Bastion turns to Orisa and tilts his head. "Do doo whiir?" Orisa chuckles a little and said. "Well, the first one is duty, which is obvious… and the second reason was to spend time with you."

Bastion's eye turned yellow, he nods head, standing up, Orisa follows. "Beep boop, Whiir doo do zwhee." He said confidently as he locked and loaded. Orisa smiled at Bastion and transforms her arm into the cannon. "Yes, Let's go hunt down that criminal."

Bastion had everything, friends, family and now a girlfriend. Despite being different from other Omnics, Bastion found a similar ideal with Orisa. Despite having to learn about emotions and love, Bastion didn't care anymore, He is happy. After all, what makes him different from the other Omnics, Bastion developed a heart, and went above and beyond his programming, and he would not change himself, After all, he was one of a kind.

 **Bastion's Heart**


End file.
